Right Here Waiting
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ils s'étaient promis, il y a trois ans que lorsque Naruto reviendrait au Japon, Sasuke serait exactement là à l'attendre.
1. Chapter 0

**Titre :** Right Here Waiting

**Auteur : **The Cereal Killer

**Traducteurs : **Myuiko, Yzanmyo, Thalira, HimeBluestar

**Bêtalectrices : **Yzanmyo/Jayisha/yukiko

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création géniale et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer spécial** : La fiction originale _Right Here Waiting _ne nous appartient pas. L'auteur et propriétaire a donné son autorisation à notre chef d'équipe, Haganemaru, pour la traduction en français.

**Résumé : **Ils s'étaient promis, il y a trois ans que lorsque Naruto reviendrait au Japon, Sasuke serait exactement là à l'attendre.

**Note de la team : **Après deux fics SasuNaru, il était temps d'avoir un peu de NaruSasu, vous ne trouvez pas ? Celle-ci a un format un peu particulier car elle ne comporte que 2 longs chapitres. Alors en effet, en l'espace d'un mois, sa publication sera terminée, mais je vous promets que vous allez vous régaler ! Même moi, pauvre sasunarutienne que je suis (Myuiko), j'ai adoré cette fic. Amateurs (et surtout mateurs…hum !) de sensations fortes, ou devrais-je dire chaudes… cette fic est pour vous !

**A propos des reviews : **

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à en poster, comme ce sont des projets qui nous tiennent à cœur et surtout les premiers, nous désirons tout savoir niveau orthographe, traduction etc…

Même si nous ne vous répondons pas personnellement (surtout en cas de « no-question »), il y aura toujours un petit mot du traducteur dont le nom sera en haut de chapitre à chaque fois.

Bien sur, si vous désirez ne mettre qu'un petit commentaire ici et un commentaire très développé sur la fiction originale, ce sera tout bénéfice pour la team et l'auteur. Vous retrouverez le lien de ladite fiction en favori.

**La traduction vous intéresse ?** N'hésitez pas non plus à venir nous rejoindre, pas mal de projets sont en attente ou en cours, si vous désirez nous aider, pas de soucis, tout ce que l'on vous demande, c'est l'assurance que le travail sera rendu et non pas « pour faire joli, je suis dans une team de Trad ». Les durées de rendus ne sont pas excessive et le groupe est très ouvert et convivial, un vrai bonheur (et je ne dis pas ça pour faire plaisir).  
>Nous avons en projet du NaruSasu, du SasuNaru, du DMHP mais également et éventuellement, du TRHP.<p>

Si cela vous intéresse donc, pensez à venir nous voir sur le forum :

http&:/&/&zashikino&yasha.&forumactif.&net/ (pensez à enlever les &)


	2. Chapter 1

**Traducteurs** : Myuiko, Yzanmyo et Thalira

.

.

.

**Si vous êtes intéressé à l'idée de traduire avec nous des fictions exclusivement YAOI,  
>mettant souvent en scène : <strong>

**- Naruto et Sasuke ou  
>- Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ou encore<br>- Tom Riddle et Harry Potter (ne criez pas, je vous jure qu'elle est top) pour HP,  
>Vous pouvez très bien nous rejoindre. <strong>

**Le travail n'est pas harassant, je demande juste que les personnes se proposant  
>soient sûres de le faire et ne me quittent pas sans rien traduire du tout.<br>Si vous êtes toujours intéressé, pensez à me contacter via le forum :  
>ht*tp*:**/*zashiki*no*yasha*.*forumactif*.*net*/  
>(pensez à retirer les * ou à aller sur le profil, le lien y est).<strong>

**Merci à vous,  
>Haganemaru, « Chef » de team.<strong>

.

.

.

Mon Dieu, faites que ça se _termine_ !

_Trente-six… Trente-sept… Trente-huit…_

Quelqu'un là-haut devait se moquer de lui. Il pariait que c'était son oncle, Madara.

_Quarante-trois… Quarante-quatre… Quarante-cinq…_

… Si encore _un _seul mot sur la « jeunesse » sortait de la bouche de Rock Lee, Sasuke irait en prison pour meurtre. Sérieusement, juste un seul.

_Cinquante-huit… Cinquante-neuf…_

Il était là dans son cours de biologie humaine et sociale, en binôme avec le monstre aux sourcils mutants, tout à fait prêt à échanger son poumon gauche contre sa liberté et le jeune Uchiha avait assez de cran pour laisser les larmes de gratitude s'accumuler dans ses yeux alors que l'aiguille s'approchait du gros douze noir.

_Soixante ! Ça y est ! _Oui, il y _avait_ bien un Dieu !

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans sortait de la salle de classe et était à mi-chemin dans le bâtiment des sciences quand il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter lentement dans le couloir ouest désert. Pressant son front surchauffé contre le métal froid des casiers, Sasuke se demanda encore pourquoi il était sorti de son lit ce jour-là.

Il s'était réveillé dans son habituel appartement froid et vide, dans le centre-ville de Konoha (il maintenait fermement qu'il avait déménagé du manoir Uchiha à cause de sa distance peu pratique de la prépa en médecine(1) à la fac de Konoha, et _non pas_ parce qu'il avait songé trop sérieusement à… _accidentellement_… planter un couteau dans le dos d'Itachi – avec la reine des plus horribles migraines. Il avait été en retard et même négligé ses cheveux, parce que vous savez bien tout ce que la douleur aveuglante du soleil dans les yeux peut faire. Forcé de mettre ses lunettes parce que ses doigts tremblants refusaient de coopérer avec ses lentilles de contact, Sasuke avait ensuite dû supporter les cris aigus plus forts que la moyenne de l'infernale population féminine et les flashs aveuglants de leurs téléphones portables qui perçaient sans merci ses yeux sensibles et atteignaient son cerveau liquéfié.

Oui, ça avait été un de ces jours-là. Ceux où le massacre en masse prémédité était justifiable.

Heh… Alors c'était pour _ça_ que lui et Itachi étaient apparentés.

Le poids d'une main fraîche s'installa sur son épaule, l'interrompant dans ses pensées et Sasuke se tourna vers l'une des rares personnes qui avait le courage de le toucher.

Le Hyuuga lui lança un regard compréhensif, ses yeux gris scintillant dans la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi, l'uniforme noir du lycée impeccable jusqu'aux coutures et les cheveux longs couleur cannelle immaculés. Quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à de la jalousie serra les tripes du garçon aux cheveux corbeau en voyant le flegme de son ami.

- Allez viens, soupira Neji, si tes fans te voient comme ça elles vont être encore pire.

Sasuke ôta délicatement son corps douloureux du métal frais, se sentant comme un singe en hiver(2). Neji avait raison. Les femmes étaient des requins, sentant le sang des proies affaiblies à des kilomètres, fourmillant telle une horde folle et encerclant la proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et rende l'âme. Sasuke _aimait_ respirer, merci beaucoup.

Le couloir se vida dans le bâtiment principal où les élèves grouillaient dans l'espace ouvert, bavardant à propos de leurs petites vies insignifiantes. Trois… deux… un… Il retint sa respiration et espéra que…

- SASUKE-KUN !

Ouaip. Réglée comme une horloge. Encore… quelque part… Dieu riait.

Il nota vaguement que son auto-proclamée petite amie, Sakura Haruno, s'attachait à son bras droit pendant que l'autre, la méchante belle-sœur, Yamanaka, s'avançait furtivement vers son bras gauche avec coquetterie. De manière acerbe, il se donna généreusement quinze secondes avant que la circulation du sang dans ses deux bras ne s'arrête.

_Sainte mère de Dieu !_ Il détestait ces filles, les méprisait jusqu'au dernier chromosome X, alors _pourquoi,_ oui _pourquoi_, se laissait-il faire, pourquoi se laissait-il traîner comme ça ? _Pourquoi _ne donnait-il pas un coup de fil et une somme d'argent indécente au meilleur des tueurs à gage d'Itachi ? C'était simple, vraiment. Les fans qui le suivaient formaient un royaume animal où le plus gros et le plus méchant avait la proie la plus juteuse et la gardait jalousement du reste des hyènes. Sakura, en tant que chef des hyènes, l'avait revendiqué et gardait donc le reste des bêtes assoiffées de sang éloignées.

On sait ce qu'on perd, on ne sait pas ce qu'on trouve(3).

Des années de pratique lui permettaient de reléguer le babillage de Sakura sur son charme à un vague bruit de fond alors qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder.

« Est-ce sérieusement ce à quoi j'ai été réduit ? »

Ils tournèrent à un coin et descendirent les marches en marbre menant au parking extérieur réservé aux Terminales.

« Dépendre d'une fichue fille pour garder mon équilibre mental et ma virginité intacts ? »

Oui, il était vierge… Mais c'était _vraiment_ pas le problème là.

« Suis-je vraiment si pathé… HEY ! Regarde où tu vas toi, monstre à dents pointues ! »

Sasuke lança un regard promettant mort et objets pointus à Suigetsu, son camarade terminale avec la rangée double de dents de requins, qui lui était rentré dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi la cour était-elle si bondée ? Ino dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait et Karin, la petite amie de Suigetsu (et une autre lèche-bottes chichiteuse de Sasuke), rit bêtement.

- Oh, tu ne le vois pas Ino-Chan ? Y'a un étudiant _vraiment _sexy là dans le parking…

Sasuke se demanda négligemment comment Ino pouvait se déplacer aussi vite en portant des talons aiguille.

- OÙ ? beugla Sakura.

En voyant que les filles étaient super collées à ses bras et ses bras toujours attachés à son corps, Sasuke fut poussé, traîné et bousculé à travers la foule derrière les deux filles qui grondaient.

- BOUGE ! avait hurlé la blonde.

Et comme Moïse devant la Mer Rouge, voilà que le chemin et la vue du parking furent dégagés. Le corps mince de Sasuke se rigidifia à cause de la poigne que les filles avaient sur ses appendices engourdis mais aussi à cause des cris à vous détruire les tympans émis par leurs bouches.

- Ohmondieu ! Il est _trop_ canon !

…

- Heh… Heh… Heu… Mais pas autant que toi Sasuke-kun ! ajouta nerveusement l'une d'entre elles après coup, se rappelant juste que l'un des objets de leur affection était toujours là… Pfff… Comme si ça lui faisait quelque chose...

Qu'y avait-il de si fascinant à propos d'un étudiant en fac de toute façon hein ?

« Évidemment ils sont plus vieux et plus sophistiqués, pensa-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel à la mention de "canon". Et ouais, peut-être qu'ils sont plus intelligents aussi mais qu'est-ce que… »

Et puis il vit.

Et _la vache_ ! À cette vue, son esprit, déjà en train de souffrir, gémit littéralement. Là, dans le parking des étudiants de la section prépa du lycée de Konoha, se tenait une beauté.

Pure, parfaite, _beauté,_ appuyée de manière sexy contre le capot profilé d'une Ferrari Spider orange.

La peau vénérée par le soleil chatoyant, ondulant sur les bras nus et musclés croisés négligemment sur un torse large et couvert d'un t-shirt orange. Le t-shirt descendait sur la forme apparente des abdominaux en béton jusqu'à la taille fuselée, donnant un subtil aperçu sur la coupe de ses os pelviens dont la forme en V se prolongeait en de longues jambes, amoureusement enveloppées dans un jean Levi's, suspendu dangereusement bas sur des hanches étroites.

Les yeux de Sasuke se promenèrent, remontant le long du corps remarquable pour se poser sur la mâchoire anguleuse, les lèvres couleur pêche pleines et sexy, les pommettes hautes supportant généreusement trois moustaches identiques fines comme des cicatrices de lame de rasoir de chaque côté du nez droit, lui-même traversé par des taches de rousseur brunes, jusqu'aux cheveux dorés fluides et chatoyants qui pendaient de manière désordonnée dans les yeux azur amusés et aux paupières presque closes.

Ces yeux…

Le bruit de fond s'affaiblit pour disparaître complètement.

Ces _yeux_…

Le battement de son cœur vacilla, les fonctions supérieures de son cerveau cessèrent de fonctionner et un bruit étranglé, causé par l'air coincé dans sa gorge, sortit de sa bouche ouverte.

Il reconnaîtrait _ces_ yeux n'importe où…

Son cœur et son esprit le ramenèrent en arrière, à la première fois où il les avait vus, dix longues années auparavant…

- Naruto.

- _Grand frère Itachi. Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda encore l'enfant de huit ans._

_Itachi n'avait pas répondu les trois premières fois, alors Sasuke avait pensé qu'il pouvait aussi bien demander encore une fois. Un long soupir de souffrance glissa hors des lèvres à peine entre-ouvertes de son frère de quatorze ans, une veine battant d'agacement sur sa tempe._

- _Nos chers parents veulent que je passe, Itachi avala de la bile, des moments privilégiés avec toi petit frère. Quelque chose comme : «te donner, grâce à un tutorat fraternel intense, l'inspiration pour atteindre quelque chose qui ressemblerait même vaguement à mon savoir et mes qualités formidables. »_

_Itachi était tout sauf modeste._

- _Mais, continua-t-il, j'ai un projet de groupe à rendre et nous allons nous retrouver aujourd'hui pour le finir à la bibliothèque._

_Le plus jeune à la chevelure corbeau traita l'information._

- _Donc, commença Sasuke, en d'autres termes, « assieds-toi, tais-toi, ne m'embête pas et quand on rentre à la maison, mens comme un arracheur de dent » ?_

_L'aîné était content._

- _Tu apprends vite._

- _Hey Belette-san ! C'est qui la crevette ?_

_Itachi eu un sourire en coin._

- _Ça, Kiba, c'est mon cher petit frère Sasuke. J'ai été forcé de faire du baby-sitting._

_Sasuke s'irrita. _

- _Je ne suis pas un bébé grand frère!_

- _Tu te comportes comme un bébé._

_Sasuke révisa immédiatement sa position sur le fratricide._

- _Ah mec, ça craint ! Celui avec les cheveux en bataille et les marques stupides sur la face lui adressa un sourire. Alors la crevette, t'as quel âge, quatre ans ? Cinq, grand maximum ?_

- _J'ai huit ans espèce de crétin puant, dit Sasuke d'un ton hargneux en retroussant le nez. Tu ne devrais pas être dans un chenil plutôt que dans une bibliothèque, abruti ?_

_Un silence absolu régna. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire n'éclate._

- _Mince Kiba, gloussa quelqu'un, tu t'es fait casser par un enfant de huit ans !_

_La tête de Sasuke pivota vers la source du rire et rencontra des yeux. De grands yeux bleus magnifiques, plissés par un sourire, sur le visage hâlé d'un garçon tapotant son ami stupéfait sur le bras. Sasuke, huit ans, était captivé. Il n'avait jamais vu ce ton de couleur d'yeux avant parce que, comme la plupart des japonais, tous les membres de sa famille avaient des cheveux foncés et des yeux noirs. _

_Itachi secoua la tête._

- _Ferme la Naruto. Mettons-nous au travail._

_« Naruto ». Voilà donc son prénom._

_Tandis qu'Itachi et ses camarades travaillaient à leur projet, Sasuke passa les cinq heures suivantes ignoré, dans un coin. Aucun des jeunes plus âgés ne lui prêta attention, particulièrement son frère et ce gars, Kiba, qu'il avait insulté, mais ce n'était pas grave. Depuis longtemps déjà il avait appris à rester assis silencieusement et à s'occuper seul parce qu'à la maison il était seul la plupart du temps. Les minutes passaient et il se sentait de plus en plus seul. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère agir comme ça avant, sourire (un sourire en coin, mais c'était du pareil au même pour un Uchiha) et vraiment interagir avec des gens… volontairement._

_Il se sentait mal._

_Grand-frère ne se comportait jamais comme ça avec _lui_. Est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi Itachi ne l'appréciait pas comme il appréciait ses amis ? Sombrant lentement dans son désespoir, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'accroupisse devant lui._

- _Hey, gamin ?_

_Sasuke releva la tête brusquement, en colère._

- _Je ne suis pas un gamin !_

_Naruto gloussa._

- _Bien sûr que non tu ne l'es pas, gamin. « Sasuke » c'est ça ?_

_Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_Les yeux clairs scintillaient, un sourire d'imbécile heureux jusqu'aux oreilles, et Sasuke se demanda comment il avait eu ces cicatrices bizarres. Il ressemblait à un renard._

- _Moi c'est Naruto. Allez viens Sasuke, on va chercher à manger._

_Il chercha immédiatement son frère des yeux mais il fut accueilli par un dos tourné. Itachi parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux perdirent leur assurance. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'il lui prête attention ? Pff… C'est ça. Une main plus grande et chaude se referma sur la sienne et il leva le regard pour plonger dans des yeux plus doux et tristes._

- _Allez S'uke. Je te tiens._

_Et il le tenait. Plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Même après que Sasuke ait affirmé que « _S'uke_ » n'était pas son prénom, que Naruto l'ait traité de « _petit bâtard_ » et que Sasuke ait continué en surnommant le blond « _idiot_ », Naruto le tenait. Ce jour-là, ce fut le blond qui prit soin de lui pendant qu'Itachi restait « occupé ». Quand ils étaient revenus à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner, ça avait été Naruto qui avait attrapé les livres intéressants des étagères du haut qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre et Naruto qui le ramassa, soignant ses genoux écorchés lorsqu'il s'était obstiné à grimper à l'échelle pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour attraper ses propres livres. Ça avait été Naruto qui lui avait apporté en douce des bonbons à la menthe, qu'il détestait mais qu'il avait pris quand même, et Naruto qui l'avait aidé à souscrire à une carte jeune à la bibliothèque. Naruto, l'imbécile blond comme un néon habillé d'un sweat orange trop vif et très large et de baskets miteuses. Naruto, avec ses immenses yeux bleus dont Sasuke ne pouvait détacher le regard. Uzumaki Naruto…_

_Cette nuit-là, après avoir récité une superbe interprétation de son match de foot dans le parc avec Itachi à ses parents, Sasuke se coucha, à l'orée de son premier béguin, rêvant d'yeux bleus._

- _Allez Sasuke… S'il te plaaîîîît._

- _Non._

- _Sérieusement, Sasuke… S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie !_

_Le garçon de dix ans regarda le blond à genou et sourit en coin._

- _Sûrement pas._

- _Mais Sasuke ! pleurnicha Naruto depuis sa place au sol, ses grand yeux bleus larmoyants, reniflant pitoyablement et dans l'ensemble ressemblant beaucoup à l'orphelin découragé qu'il était._

- _J'en ai vraiment, vraiment, __**vraiment**__ besoin. Je ne te redemanderai plus jamais rien après ! Je… Je ferai tes devoirs pendant un mois !_

_Un battement._

- _Tu crois que je veux des zéros idiot?_

_Naruto persévéra._

- _Allez ! Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ! C'est IMPORTANT ! T'as une idée des enjeux là ? Tu sauveras une vie Sasuke ! Une VIE ! Tu veux que je meure ? Alors tu vas vieillir, devenir tout ridé et déprimé sachant que tu aurais pu aider le pauvre Naru-tan et que tu ne l'as pas fait ! VOILÀ à quel point c'est important. S'il te plaîîît !_

- _NON !_

- _Sérieusement Sasuke, je peux faire ça toute la journée. Allez S'uke, s'il te plaît !_

_Et voilà. Ce nom._

_Sasuke soupira, tendit le bras vers le sol, prit la manette des mains de l'adolescent de seize ans qui sanglotait et avec un petit coup du poignet, Crash Bandicoot traversa la rivière en volant, ce que le blond avait essayé de passer pendant les six dernières heures. Furieux, il lança la manette droit dans la tête de Naruto. Fort._

- _AÏE ! Merde, t'es méchant !_

- _Putain, t'es stupide, l'imita Sasuke, quittant la pièce d'un air furieux._

_Le garçon de onze ans aux cheveux corbeau claqua la porte derrière lui, les larmes aux yeux alors que, frustré, il enleva ses baskets avec rage et plongea dans son lit, se déplaçant du côté le plus éloigné possible de cette putain de porte, de ses putain de parents et du _putain_ de parfait Itachi._

_Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'il n'ait pas que des 20/20 comme son sale con asocial de frère ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'il n'ait pas toujours le contrôle comme Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire putain qu'il ne puisse pas maîtriser le taïjutsu traditionnel de leur famille comme Itachi… Avaient-ils besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie à ce point ? _

_Les sanglots le brisaient mais il refusait de laisser couler les larmes. Stupide, stupide Itachi et leurs parents qui le favorisaient tant et regardaient Sasuke de haut._

_Il sursauta lorsque des bras chauds s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le calmant seulement quand l'odeur familière de pomme, de bois de santal et de savon bon marché assaillit son nez. Naruto. Il avait oublié que le blond était allé avec eux au tournoi de taïjutsu d'Itachi dans la préfecture d'Iwate et qu'il avait enduré avec lui les trois heures de chemin de retour à Konoha en voiture, avec ses parents chantant les louanges d'Itachi tout le long du foutu chemin._

- _Lai' moi 'anquille, marmonna-t-il, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller._

_Là tout de suite, il voulait juste être seul et faire quelque chose de pas itachiesque… s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Naruto ne pouvait-il pas juste s'en aller et ne pas s'en préoccuper comme tous les autres ? Il sentit le corps derrière lui changer de position puis s'arrêter. Les mots ne purent décrire ce qu'il ressentit quand Naruto marmonna doucement :_

- _Non._

_Il succombait._

_Les cheveux noirs comme des ailes de corbeau étaient trempés et collaient à son crâne, les doigts tremblants se crispaient sur les draps, sa colonne vertébrale souple s'arqua, faisant couler la sueur en de petits ruisseaux le long de sa peau échauffée qui humectaient le lit étendu sous lui._

- _Ngh !_

_Des yeux bleus plongèrent profondément dans ses yeux noirs en manque d'affection alors qu'une large paume chaude et habile caressait sans merci son érection douloureuse. De façon dévergondée, il écarta les jambes aussi largement qu'il put pour exposer son intérieur avec une avidité éhontée qui le surprit._

- _Gah ! Plus… Plus fort ! S'il te plaît !_

_Il n'eut pas de réponse, juste ce sourire satisfait et malicieux et puis… Dans un ondulant embrasement qui chassa toute pensée, cette bouche brûlante l'entoura. Le plaisir engourdit son esprit, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, des doigts d'électricité crépitante blanche ratissaient son cerveau, et juste quand il n'en put plus, un doigt pervers passa rapidement sur son endroit le plus secret, l'entrée juste derrière ses testicules, et Sasuke explosa._

_Le cri « NARUTO ! » résonna de façon caverneuse dans la chambre vide._

_Épuisé, Sasuke s'effondra à nouveau dans son lit en essuyant sa main souillée sur la serviette qu'il gardait à côté de son lit pour ce seul usage, souhaitant que son béguin âgé de dix-huit ans ait bien été là, niché entre ses jambes écartées, sur lui._

- _C'est des CONNERIES Sasuke ! Et tu le sais ! cria le blond, brandissant le carnet violet de Sasuke qu'il avait en main._

_Le corbeau se détourna de sa chambre dévastée pour regarder le rassemblement de personnes en deuil en bas qui célébraient l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère._

_Sa mère._

_Le seul membre de sa famille qui avait eu un tant soit peu quelque chose à foutre de lui était décédé depuis un an à présent, victime d'un cancer du col de l'utérus. S'il avait trouvé que vivre avec Itachi et Fugaku avait été difficile avant, c'était juste horriblement abrutissant maintenant. Le garçon de presque treize ans avait été poussé à la dépression par la froideur de sa « famille ». Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était assez bien. A présent, Fugaku ne se souciait que de son entreprise et Itachi s'en fichait déjà depuis le début._

_Naruto était venu pour la cérémonie et alors que Sasuke était aux toilettes, le blond était allé fouiner._

_C'est comme ça qu'il avait découvert les poèmes de Sasuke._

- _REGARDE-MOI UCHIHA !_

_Il tressaillit. Naruto ne l'appelait JAMAIS « Uchiha ». Le blond au sourire heureux était bien loin, cédant la place à un adolescent furieux. Ses cheveux arrosés de soleil se hérissaient et ses yeux étaient devenus bleu marine et rétrécis par la colère._

- _Tu crois que la vie est facile ! Hein ? Dis-moi espèce de gamin ! Tu crois que t'es censé te réveiller le matin et avoir tout ce que tu veux ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça Sasuke ! La vie est une chienne ! C'est difficile, rude et injuste et juste quand tu t'en remets, elle te rabaisse brutalement encore une fois ! Tu ne peux pas avoir une vie parfaite Uchiha et tu ne peux pas te défiler comme une garce quand ça devient trop dur. Tu crois que je serais en vie si j'avais juste laissé tomber ? RÉPONDS-MOI !_

_Rendu muet par le choc, Sasuke secoua la tête. Non._

- _Tu m'étonnes que « non », ses yeux s'étaient adoucis mais seulement un peu. Fais confiance à un putain d'orphelin venant de la rue qui sait ces choses Uchiha. Maintenant viens-là._

_Il se leva de la couverture bleu marine et, tremblant, se dirigea vers le blond mais au lieu de l'étreinte rassurante qu'il pensait recevoir, Naruto resserra sa large main bronzée sur le t-shirt noir et força le jeune corbeau à regarder alors qu'il mettait tout le carnet dans la déchiqueteuse. Bizarrement, c'était libérateur._

_Naruto se retourna vers lui et tira le plus petit corps d'un coup sec contre son corps furieux._

- _Je ne veux PLUS JAMAIS t'entendre parler de suicide. Tu m'entends ?_

_La dernière partie fut murmurée mais Sasuke l'entendit quand même et après avoir juré qu'il avait compris, il fut finalement autorisé à enfouir sa tête dans le torse bronzé et haletant._

- _Grand frère ?_

_Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans marqua une pause dans le perfectionnement du nœud de sa cravate en soie._

- _Pourquoi l'usuratonkachi emprunte ta voiture ?_

_L'aîné Uchiha jeta un œil vers la fenêtre où un Sasuke de quatorze ans était assis à regarder Naruto monter dans la Lexus noire d'Itachi, en dessous de lui._

- _Hn. Il l'utilise pour sortir avec sa petite copine._

…

- _Oh._

- _Je t'avais dit que ça se terminerait mal idiot._

_Naruto offrit un faible sourire au jeune Uchiha qui lui tendait un verre d'eau, maintenant qu'il avait fini de vomir ses offrandes au dieu de la porcelaine._

- _Ouais. Se saouler n'est pas drôle… surtout quand t'es tout seul._

_Une pause._

- _Pff, idiot. Pourquoi tu te culpabilises à propos de… d'elle ?_

_« La grosse connasse qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle perdait », rajouta Sasuke mentalement._

_Naruto ricana en entendant le dégoût dans la voix de Sasuke et se leva, un peu faible sur ses jambes. Il était venu à la maison de 'Tachi en espérant avoir un peu de compagnie puisqu'il s'apitoyait toujours sur lui-même à propos de la fin assez spectaculaire de sa relation avec Hinata… il y trois mois. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Tachi était en déplacement professionnel quelque part à l'autre bout de Honshu et Sasuke était seul à la maison._

- _Ah S'uke. On fait des choses bêtes quand on est amoureux._

_De dos, il ne vit jamais le regard triste qui traversa le visage pâle ni n'entendit le « m'en parle pas » murmuré._

_Le son de la télé était bas, les pizzas étaient finies et l'idiot était tranquillement à moitié endormi contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Sasuke débarrassa les déchets et se tourna vers le visage qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait huit ans._

_Naruto._

_Il avait grandi. À dix-neuf ans Naruto s'était vraiment étoffé et Sasuke aurait dû être aussi aveugle que l'oncle Madara pour ne pas voir les regards appréciatifs que le blond recevait quand ils sortaient au centre commercial ou à Ichiraku. Sasuke était au collège maintenant et son propre fanclub qui le suivait se développait plutôt bien présidé par cette tarée aux cheveux anormalement roses et par la fleuriste blonde._

_Stupides femmes._

_Elles pouvaient lui courir après autant qu'elles voulaient, son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un depuis longtemps à ce sacré imbécile blond qui maintenant bavait sur le revêtement en cuir de sa mère décédée. Sasuke émit un « pff » et tendit le bras pour essuyer la ligne de salive quand à la place, son pouce frôla les lèvres couleur pêche, douces et entrouvertes._

_*boum boum*_

_Un petit remuement amena le visage hâlé aux cicatrices en forme de moustaches, qu'il savait à présent être le résultat d'un parent adoptif abusif, plus près de sa paume._

_*boum boum*_

_Naruto s'y blottit, la bouche s'ouvrant petit à petit plus grande, de chaudes bouffées d'air humide planant sur la peau pâle de Sasuke, lui donnant une chair de poule qui chatouille._

_*boum boum*_

_Bien sûr… sûrement… un baiser ne ferait pas de mal. Il dormait de toute façon. Juste un…_

_Avant qu'il ne puisse arrêter, sa bouche était à quelques centimètres, trois, deux…_

_Le léger frôlement de cette peau malléable contre sa propre bouche lui donna de sombres et effrayants frissons dans le dos et ses entrailles firent des tours. La flamme noire de ce qu'il apprendrait plus tard être du désir à l'état pur, le prit à la gorge et il ne put qu'apaiser sa faim à nouveau. _

_Il inclina la tête, l'imbécile s'offrit à la caresse, et son contrôle perdu, Sasuke aspira la lèvre pleine inférieure dans sa bouche, léchant d'une langue inexpérimentée la courbe large de celle supérieure._

_Son cœur s'arrêta quand son imbécile remua un peu, puis sembla lui rendre son baiser. Il eût le souffle coupé. L'espoir monta dans son regard. Et puis…_

_Naruto était parti. Clignant des yeux, Sasuke regarda avec incertitude les yeux bleus élargis du blond qui s'était reculé contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Et dans ces yeux qui ne cachaient jamais rien, Sasuke lut le choc, la confusion, la culpabilité et…_

_Il ferma les siens._

… _le rejet._

- _Sasuke, nous en avons déjà parlé ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! _

- _POURQUOI PAS !_

_Sasuke était à bout de nerfs._ _Quatre mois._ _C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé Naruto, et encore une fois, il avait été rejeté._ _Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça._ _Quelque chose en lui se mourait douloureusement._

- _Je sais que tu m'aimes dobe ! Tu m'as embrassé en retour !_

_C'était sa dernière carte et il la jouait comme un joueur désespéré._

_Naruto tressaillit violemment._

- _C'était une erreur._

_Sa voix était froide alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre._ _Il avait évité le manoir Uchiha ces derniers temps, mais ce jour-là, il s'était arrêté pour emprunter quelques-unes des notes de Psychologie d'Itachi, espérant trouver une maison vide, et il avait trouvé Sasuke à la maison, seul, et malade avec la grippe. Itachi, ce salaud._

_Sasuke s'écroula sur le canapé._ _Il était... fatigué._ _De tout…_ _Supporter son enfoiré de père et son enfoiré de frère, le travail scolaire et toutes ses activités périscolaires qu'il avait choisies pour faire en sorte que son CV soit aussi beau et complet que celui d'Itachi, composer avec les harceleurs obsédés qu'il avait conquis sans le vouloir, et pour finir ça, sa merdique «vie amoureuse", essayer d'obtenir que Naruto l'aime plus, bien plus, qu'un substitut de «petit frère»._

- _Je veux dire, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a amené ce sujet-là !_ _Tu es le petit frère de mon ami._ _Certes, j'ai plus été un grand frère que lui mais… _

_Ça le frappa._

- _Oh mon dieu. Naruto enfouit son visage dans ses mains._

- _C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai fait ce qu'Itachi n'a jamais fait. Je me suis en réalité soucié de toi._

_Il leva les yeux, désespéré._

- _Mais Sasuke ne vois-tu pas ? Tu es confus. Tu m'as vu comme un grand frère et ensuite la puberté t'a frappé et tu as tout mélangé parce que j'étais le seul gars plus âgé que tu connaissais vraiment ! Tu es confus Sasuke !_

_Le cœur malade, le garçon aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux._ _Il savait qu'il était un vrai gâchis, nez rouge, les cheveux en bataille et le visage sali parce qu'il avait lutté contre les écoulements de morve et de larmes._ _Il leva les yeux, car, bien que faible, il avait entendu une note d'hystérie dans la voix du blond qui n'aurait pas dû être là._ _Effectivement, Naruto ne le regardait pas, mais fixait ses propres mains, ses yeux retraçant leur contour d'un air pris au piège et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke trouva une lueur d'espoir._ _Titubant jusqu'à la porte, il se tourna, effondré, vers le blond._

- _Qui es-tu en train d'essayer de convaincre dobe ?_ _Il renifla faiblement avant de sortir._ _Moi ... ou toi-même ?_

_Chaque occasion d'effleurer Naruto, il la prit._ _Maintenant que Sasuke savait que Naruto éprouvait un-petit quelque-chose pour lui, il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire en sorte que Naruto le désire._

_Oui, Uchiha Sasuke, quatorze ans, essayait de séduire un garçon de dix-neuf ans._ _Et ça marchait._

_Ce plaisir sombre dans son esprit gonfla quand il entendit Naruto s'étouffer alors qu'il se penchait, affichant sans vergogne son cul, qu'il savait tentant, pour sortir une tomate du réfrigérateur._

_Puis il y eut ce moment-là, celui où il était accidentellement entré dans la salle de séjour sans rien porter hormis son boxeur noir, oubliant commodément la session du groupe d'étude d'Itachi._ _Naruto avait proprement cassé son crayon en deux et n'avait pas quitté des yeux le torse de Sasuke._ _Oui, ce moment-là avait été beau._

_Oh ensuite il y avait eu la séance de bronzage au bord de la piscine quand Naruto l'avait nettoyée une fois_. _Bien sûr, il voulait obtenir un bronzage homogène et sans marques et Naruto était tombé la tête la première dans la piscine quand Sasuke avait laissé tomber sa serviette._

_Pendant des jours Il avait souri plus que de raison à ce souvenir._

_Donc, il en était là, à la fête de son quinzième anniversaire, regardant le fameux crétin du coin de l'œil._ _Oui, le jean noir hyper ultra serré avait été un choix très judicieux._ _Naruto, et un bon nombre d'autres que lui, ne pouvaient détourner leurs yeux des fesses de Sasuke._

_Merde, cependant le dobe était très ennuyeux. Naruto le voulait, Sasuke __**savait**__ que Naruto le voulait et Naruto savait que Sasuke savait ... mais le putain de crétin se retenait toujours._ De _quoi diable avait-il besoin ?_ D'_une putain de flèche en néon clignotant disant « Prends-moi dobe » au-dessus de sa tête ?_

_Son esprit enregistra Naruto qui échangeait un coup d'œil entendu avec les autres (Oui, Kiba, Sasori et Hidan avaient dit qu'il était un homme maintenant et que les fêtes d'hommes avaient besoin d'alcool), acquiesçant laconiquement aux propos de Kiba, puis qui commença à marcher vers lui, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux saphir. _

_Sasuke frissonna._

_Une main chaude et ferme s'accrocha à son poignet, retira la bouteille de Smirnoff Ice de sa main et sans un mot, Sasuke fut traîné loin du bruit de la fête et en haut des escaliers dans l'obscurité de sa chambre._

_Il fut propulsé dedans et la porte avait à peine été claquée derrière lui quand son dos et ses fesses connurent le même sort, épinglé à une porte en chêne de six centimètres d'épaisseur par le corps dur et ferme d'un jeune homme de vingt ans totalement excité._

_« Putain OUI enfin ! »_ cria-t-il dans _son esprit._

_Il était déjà haletant alors qu'il enveloppait ses bras maigres autour du cou bronzé, les biceps musclés de Naruto le maintenant fermement et moulant chaque ligne de son corps solide contre celui mince et brûlant de Sasuke._

- Tu en as mis du temps, _Dobe. haleta-t-il. Bordel de quoi avais-tu besoin, d'un putain de carton d'invitation ?_

_Naruto ne dit rien, mais une paume calleuse monta et s'enroula autour des poignets de Sasuke, les bloquant ensemble, puis les plaça au-dessus de sa tête et les épingla sans merci contre la porte... un bon mètre au-dessus de la tête de Sasuke._

_Quelque chose de louche, comme un gémissement, s'échappa de la gorge du jeune Uchiha._

_Son corps s'arqua, son torse et son bassin frottant contre ceux plus larges et chauds positionnés contre lui, et son esprit commença à fondre ce qui lui arrivait ressemblait furieusement à une scène tout droit sortie de ses fantasmes._

_Naruto le jetant violemment contre un mur dur, déchirant ses vêtements, écartant ses jambes et prenant juste ce qu'il voulait. Dieu, que Sasuke voulait que Naruto le prenne. _

- _Sasuke._

_Il se figea._ _Quelque chose n'allait pas._ _Naruto n'avait pas bougé, et ses cheveux bloquaient l'accès à ses yeux._

- _Quoi dobe ? __**Dieu,**__ l'idiot ne voyait-il pas qu'il était à un cheveu de pousser Naruto sur le lit et de s'empaler de lui-même à sec sur cette épaisse-_

- _Je pars._

… _.._ ... _.._

… _._ _..._

… ...

- ... _Quoi ?_ _Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu t'en vas, usuratonkachi? siffla Sasuke, déformant délibérément les mots comme s'il ne les comprenait pas._

- _Tu m'as moi pantelant et dur contre une putain de porte et tu vas juste me laisser comme ça ?_

_Naruto eut un petit rire et délaissa Sasuke, le libérant de son étreinte avant de s'éloigner._

- _L'un des associés de Mamie Tsunade m'a offert une bourse complète pour mes études de médecine._

_Sasuke était confus. Il savait que Naruto était en prépa-médecine, qu'il voulait être pédiatre comme sa grand-mère adoptée, mais –_

- _C'est pour cette très bonne Uni-_

_« Bien sûr, Tokyo Med est une très bonne université de médecine, où voulait-il en ven- »_

- _... Au Canada._

… ...

… _._ _..._

_Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là, Sasuke Uchiha gémit._

- _CANADA ! DE L'AUTRE COTÉ DE LA PUTAIN DE PLANÈTE, USURATONKACHI ?_

_Il était vaguement conscient qu'il criait, mais le bruit de son sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles bloquait presque tout le reste._

- _Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps et maintenant tu t'en vas AU PUTAIN DE CANADA ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins parler anglais ?_

_Il tremblait maintenant, et il devrait probablement s'acheter un nouvel ordinateur portable car celui qu'il venait de jeter à la tête de Naruto n'était plus qu'une masse de plastique fracassé._

- _Et tu __**savais ça**__ et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu __**allais**__ me le dire? Hein ? Tu crois que je n'y ferais pas attention? Que je laisserais juste tomber, passerais à autre chose et que je te laisserais tranquillement faire ta putain de vie heureuse et-_

_Des mots sans aucun sens coulaient de sa bouche avec les larmes amères de ses yeux et sa chambre était relativement mise sens dessus dessous maintenant, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car ça faisait putain de mal, et tout était flou et c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire une putain de pause dans ce maelström, et Naruto __**partait**__ et il ne voudrait jamais de Sasuke et-_

- _Sasuke! SASUKE! Respire! RESPIRE merde!_

_Une petite partie de son esprit enregistra qu'il était sur le plancher ayant une crise de panique comme certaines femmes désemparées mais bon hein, merde, il était stressé, donc c'était parfaitement justifiable._

_Il revint à lui, son dos était appuyé contre le torse de Naruto._

_Les minutes passèrent._

_Le dobe partait._

_Depuis environ huit ans._

... _Sasuke était foutu._

- _Quand pars-tu?_ _Sa voix était blanche, fantomatique._

_Naruto fit une pause, vérifiant l'état de Sasuke avant de répondre._

- _Dimanche._

_Un rire amer le secoua._ _Il était une heure dix, samedi matin._

- _Je parie que tu es content hein? Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi. Tu n'auras plus besoin de composer avec le gamin agaçant qui essaye de te séduire désormais. Hn. Tu ne penses pas qu'aller de l'autre côté du monde est un peu trop maintenant ?_

_Naruto grogna._

- _Jamais voulu de toi ? Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, abruti ? Tu t'es regardé dans une glace dernièrement?_

_Naruto le fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur les genoux du jeune de vingt ans, le regard sans fin couleur saphir pénétrant jusqu'à son âme._

- _Mon Dieu S'uke._

_La bouche de Naruto était à son oreille maintenant, son souffle chaud caressant au plus près le lobe sensible._

- _Tu ne sais pas combien c'était __**long**__ et __**dur **__de nier que j'étais attiré par toi._

_Alors que des paumes chaudes erraient le long du dos de son pull en cachemire, la voix de Naruto s'approfondit pour un grognement plus rauque._

- _Tu ne sais pas combien ça me met hors de moi, putain, de voir tous ces yeux qui te regardent et de ne pas être capable de marcher derrière toi, d'empoigner ton cul et de leur dire à tous d'aller se faire foutre en enfer parce que __**ceci**__, les mains de Naruto lissèrent le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, attrapant ensuite possessivement chaque fesse et les serrant, tout cela est à__** moi.**_

_Quelque chose de primal se tordit dans l'estomac de Sasuke quand il entendit et ressentit la jalousie possessive à la fois dans ce mot, et dans la prise ferme sur son fessier._

_Naruto pétrit la chair coquine à nouveau avant de basculer brusquement Sasuke contre son large torse et directement sur son aine fiévreuse. Le corbeau frissonna durement quand il sentit la rigidité et la chaleur en dessous de lui qui s'infiltrait au travers de deux paires de jeans. Le blond grognait maintenant activement dans son oreille. _

- _Tu ne sais pas le nombre de choses bizarres, perverses, que je te fais dans mes rêves Sasuke. Comment je fantasme sur le fait de t'écarter les jambes et de te prendre en travers de la tête d'un putain de lit._

_L'esprit de l'Uchiha fondait et bouillonnait à ses oreilles. __**Merde,**__ il était si dur à nouveau, ses hanches commencèrent inconsciemment à frotter fermement, formant des cercles désespérés sur la dureté sous lui._

- _Mais, souffla Naruto immobilisant tranquillement ses hanches d'une main, malgré ce que je veux, pour l'instant, tu es trop jeune Sasuke. Et peu importe __**ce que**__ tu penses, tu ne peux pas gérer ce que je veux te donner._

_Sasuke s'étouffa._ _Il n'était clairement pas d'accord, mais quand Naruto avait cette lueur d'acier dans les yeux, il était inutile de discuter avec lui._

- _Et je dois partir S'uke._

_La voix de Naruto était plus douce maintenant, son menton se déplaçant pour se reposer sur le front de Sasuke._

- _Cette occasion ne se reproduira sans doute jamais. C'est juste un cas vraiment merdé de putain de mauvais timing._

_Et le pire fut que Sasuke comprit._ _Il savait que Naruto devait partir et qu'il était trop jeune, mais, mais-_

- _Dobe ?_

- _Hm ?_

_Sasuke fit une pause, puis murmura : _

- _Je ne vais pas être trop jeune pour toujours._

_Il sentit le sourire caché dans sa chevelure._

- _Non, tu ne le seras pas._

- … _Et tu ne seras pas parti pour toujours._

_Naruto le tira vers l'arrière, le toisant avec sérieux._

- _... C'est une longue période d'attente S'uke._

- _Je sais..._

_Sasuke leva les yeux, du soulagement inondant ses veines suite à ce qu'impliquait implicitement la réponse de Naruto._

- _Mais je suis un Uchiha. Je sais être patient._

_Le sourire éclatant qui traversa le visage du dobe fit lever les yeux de Sasuke au ciel._

- _Idiot ... nous allons juste nous attendre l'un l'autre, ok._

_Naruto hocha la tête, cette merde d'énorme sourire brillant revenant sur son visage et Sasuke se demanda où le si sexy, et dominant Naruto était parti._ _Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa pensée, une paire de lèvres fermes et humides réclamèrent les siennes et sa raison s'envola._

_Le baiser était si doux et si patient qu'il lui déchira le cœur. La langue chaude qui finalement, __**enfin,**__ lécha une entrée humide à peine entrouverte, rose, lèvres mendiantes, s'enroula autour de sa propre langue et souffla chagrin et douleur au loin comme une explosion de paillettes dans le désert et quand ils se séparèrent Sasuke sut qu'il allait attendre pour cela._

- _Hé crétin!_ _Sasuke marmonna de son nid dans le lit [Naruto avait insisté pour le border]._ _Le blond s'arrêta devant la porte, de la curiosité peinte sur son visage de renard, la tête penchée sur le côté._

_Sasuke sourit et stocka cette image dans son esprit._

- _Assure-toi d'emballer des pulls._

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Naruto… Ils avaient communiqué par e-mails durant les trois dernières années, mais Sasuke avait encore prévu une autre année d'attente, la quatrième... mais ... mais maintenant...

Maintenant, le dobe était debout juste en face de lui.

- Naruto.

Il s'avança de nouveau.

Positivement, il _**ne**_ pouvait absolument _**pas**_ y croire, putain. Naruto. Naruto était là. A sa putain d'école. NARUTO !

Il se libéra des filles, ignorant leurs questions.

Sa sacoche messager glissa de son épaule au sol. Il ne s'en soucia pas.

Tous les putains de regards à la ronde étaient sur lui... qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Ses jambes flageolantes le portèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout directement en face de son imbécile de blond souriant, absent ces trois dernières années. Naruto.

Le blond déplia ses bras, se penchant vers l'avant, ses yeux détaillant sans vergogne chaque centimètre du pâle Uchiha.

- Naruto.

…

- S'uke n'est plus aussi jeune. fut la seule réponse rauque.

Au risque de ressembler à un disque rayé, il murmura à nouveau, ses mains tremblantes tendues vers le visage du blond.

- Naru-

Et puis il fut embrassé. Âprement, profondément, pécheressement, pillé par cette langue humide et ces lèvres sexy, pendant que de grandes mains chaudes délaissant la voiture se glissèrent autour de sa taille, attrapant ses fesses et le transportant entre des cuisses écartées.

Ses bras étaient autour du cou bronzé avant qu'il n'ait pu y penser, inclinant la tête de bon gré, ouvrant ses lèvres et suçotant sans vergogne la langue mouillée qui plongeait dans sa bouche gémissante. Naruto le dévorait.

Les doigts minces et pâles de l'Uchiha se glissèrent dans les cheveux gorgés de soleil pour amener la tête blonde plus près, frissonnant lorsque le muscle rugueux glissa le long du palais sensible de sa bouche.

Merde... Il avait besoin d'air.

Ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre maintenant, front contre front, souffles chauds, haletants sur de sensibles lèvres mordues.

… ...

Ce fut le son de cris perçants et enragés qui les ramenèrent à la réalité.

…

Des yeux noirs embués s'ouvrirent pour découvrir le chaos. Tout le monde dans les environs criait, s'évanouissait, pointait du doigt, murmurait ou juste regardait bouche bée... Et puis... Quand tout sombra pour de bon... des téléphones portables commencèrent à apparaître.. Il pouvait voir d'ici les gros titres du journal de l'école maintenant. Curieusement, Sasuke ricana. C'était probablement la seule putain de chose drôle qu'il ait jamais vu; chacune et chacun de ses fans regardant comme si c'était l'Armageddon.

- S-Sa .. Sasuke !

Soudain, c'était là. La longue attente payée de retour, l'occasion en plaqué or offerte par Dieu lui-même pour se débarrasser enfin de Sakura, Ino et de toutes les autres douleurs menstruelles collées à son cul, se présentait. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto, le blond sourit.

- Sasuke... La fille aux cheveux roses cendrés réussit à sortir du lot. Qu'... Qu'est-ce qui se passe... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En réponse Naruto glissa ses mains chaudes dans les poches arrières de Sasuke, se pencha et mordit obscènement la lèvre inférieure du corbeau.

- Prêt à partir, bébé ?

Sasuke donna aux filles un dernier sourire suprême 'j'ai-enfin-pu-me-débarrasser-de-vous-et-je-suis-un-heureux-fils de pute' avant de se retourner et de hocher la tête vers le blond. Il se tourna pour entrer dans la voiture mais fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

Neji. _Merde._ Sasuke était censé le raccompagner chez lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Uchiha. Neji était souriant. J'ai... un autre moyen de transport. Et il hocha la tête vers le reste des filles statufiées. Je devrais partir avant que le choc ne se dissipe.

Sasuke hocha la tête, récupéra son sac besace de la main tendue et se coula dans l'intérieur en cuir.

- M-Mais Sasuke, quelles sont-

- Je pars avec mon copain Sakura. Est-ce que ça _n'en a pas assez l'air_ ?

La Ferrari vrombit et bondit hors du stationnement.

Le téléphone fut décroché à la quatrième sonnerie.

- ...

- Pourrais-tu venir me chercher? Uchiha vient de partir avec son homme et je suis vraiment en manque du mien.

- ...?

Un petit rire soufflé vint au Hyuuga.

- Ouais… Longue histoire… Alors… dans dix minutes d'accord ?

- ...

- Oh... et Gaara... viens en cuir.

C'était étrangement maladroit.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment quoi dire, en dépit de l'enfer d'un échange laconique de 'Bonjour'.

Naruto regardait résolument vers le pare-brise, les jointures bronzées de ses mains serrées sur le volant en cuir pendant qu'une veine nerveuse palpitait dans son cou.

En dehors de regards discrets glissés par dessous ses cils épais, Sasuke n'avait pas levé une seule fois les yeux de la couleur kaki de son sac besace que Neji avait fourré dans sa main... et le silence continuait.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce que Naruto accélère vers la sortie de l'établissement scolaire et dans les rues principales de Konoha.

Désormais, tout natif local savait que, depuis le détournement de la circulation de la voie ferrée du train à grande vitesse l'année dernière, le trafic de Konoha à quatre heures et demie du soir, était un piège mortel de pare-chocs contre pare-chocs, des files tout juste tranquilles dans les moments moyennement embouteillés et des courses de démon de la vitesse quand c'était dégagé.

Etre un rapide, un intelligent et un impitoyable 'ninja' était la seule ligne de conduite pour arriver à la maison en toute sécurité au lieu de finir écrasé sous un carambolage de six voitures, identifié sur fiches dentaires.

Naruto n'avait pas été à Konoha l'année dernière.

Alors Sasuke se trouva presque décapité par la ceinture de sécurité pendant que le blond effrayé évitait tout juste un deux-roues au détour d'un coin de rue, désespéré d'échapper à l'assaut du flot des véhicules en excès de vitesse.

- Quel _est_ le _putain _de _problème_ avec ces gens? hurla Naruto, évitant de justesse un camion vert foncé qui tentait de le doubler sur sa gauche. Tournant rapidement par saccades le volant, il éluda encore une fois un chauffeur fou dangereux sur son cyclomoteur. Conduisant la Porche racée, lancée comme un bolide, il gérait à grand peine le flot de trafic, essayant de s'en extraire.

- L-Les choses changent, Usuratonkachi Il y a eu une- ATTENTION! -réforme de la circulation il y'a un an à cause de l'afflux de Suna- _Sur TA gauche, DoOBE -_et maintenant la ville est presque toujours embouteillée.

Le boom d'un klaxon d'une caravane noya la fin de la phrase de Sasuke.

- Vraiment putain d'_évi- BOUGE TOI, ABRUTI !_ Bien sûr, je m'attendais à ce que des choses changent, mais _ça_ c'est _ridicu- HE ! Pas de DEMI TOURS, TOI CONNARD-_ et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça reste exactement comme quand je suis parti-

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

- Que veux-tu _dire_ quand tu dis que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que les choses restent telles que tu les avais laissées ?

Les yeux de Naruto cillèrent vers le brun.

- Oh, eh bien les gens changent et- SI TU RAYES MA VOITURE _ABRUTI JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! -_personne ne reste vraiment fidèle aux choses du passé.

Sasuke vit rouge.

- TU SOUS ENTENDS QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS DE TOI ?

Naruto se détourna du vieux conducteur à sa gauche, confus.

- Hein ? ... QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu-

- BOUGE OU PERDS SONNY ! Le cri strident résonna venant de l'extérieur, au milieu des klaxons aggravés. Naruto retourna sa tête vers le vieil homme acariâtre.

- J'essaie d'AVOIR UNE CONVERSATION HER-

- NARUTO ! Réponds m-

- Ce n'est pas une salle de conférence gamin, MAINTENANT BOUGE !

- ÉCOUTEZ MONSIEUR JE SUIS OCCUPÉ ! Non, Sasuke, je le jure ! Dans le passé au-'

- DITES A VOTRE PETIT AMI D'ARRÊTER DE VOUS RABAISSER ET CONDUISEZ !

Naruto craqua.

- Vous savez quoi. Je vous emmerde.

Il écrasa les freins en criant un "ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!" aux conducteurs à l'extérieur; il remonta ensuite les fenêtres et arrêta la voiture, complètement... au milieu de la route. Ignorant les protestations hurlées étouffées par le verre teinté Naruto se tourna pour faire face à Sasuke.

Le corbeau ne le regardait pas mais avait les yeux perdus sur sa gauche, se réprimandant pour avoir laissé sa paranoïa et sa folle insécurité prendre le dessus sur lui. Naruto soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je savais que cela n'allait pas être facile. Sasuke écoute, au fil des ans je-

- Quand es-tu revenu? Sasuke le coupa, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il savait à coup sûr être un rejet.

- Hein? ... Oh. La nuit dernière. Ero-Sannin et la vieille dame ont finalement décidé de sauter le pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Après quarante-cinq ans de cohabitation, tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient déjà mariés. Mais ne m'égare pas merde, je voulais dire-

- Et la voiture? (Oui il était désespéré... et alors ?)

Naruto cligna des yeux, et alors ce large sourire se répandit sur son visage comme il se penchait et se frottait la joue contre le volant en cuir.

- Oh oui. Elle est belle n'est-ce pas? Cadeau d'anniversaire en avance de Jiraiya. Des chevaux comme tu ne peux pas imaginer et- HEY! Tu m'as encore distrait!

Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

- Non, elles ne changent pas... Merde Sasuke avait-il pensé à voix haute?

- … Et c'est dont je veux discuter avec toi avant que ton emo-toi commence à mettre en place toutes sortes de merdes. Sasuke, ça fait un moment, mais crois-moi quand je dis que je te veux encore. Putain, je te veux probablement _plus_ maintenant.

L'ainé de vingt-trois ans était sincère. Sasuke pouvait le voir dans les yeux bleus brillants dont il était tombé amoureux depuis aussi loin que ses neuf ans. Soudain, il fut projeté dos contre la fenêtre, Naruto avait envahi son espace personnel, des cils brun roux découvrant un regard rusé et étouffant.

- Tu es si beau que je pourrais te dévorer Sasuke.

- Tch. Idiot. Je ne suis pas un ramen.

Le brun repoussa faiblement Naruto malgré la façon dont son esprit déployait, en haute définition, toutes les choses qu'il voulait que ce corps lui fasse[l1] . Certains de ses anciens fantasmes pervers de ses quinze ans, renforcés par l'expérience de l'âge, dansaient devant ses yeux. Naruto laissant de sombres suçons partout sur sa peau, le léchant jusqu'à ce que la sueur imbibe tout son corps, le mettant à quatre pattes, saisissant ses hanches, tirant ses cheveux et –

- **Excusez-moi messieurs. Ouvrez s'il vous plaît! Le sexe en public est un délit pénal!"**

Les mots n'auraient probablement pas été si embarrassants... si le flic n'avait pas utilisé un mégaphone de la force d'une corne de brume.

- **Une fois encore messieurs; S'il vous plaît arrêtez tout acte indécent et... hey... Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke, c'est bien toi ?**

Kisame.

Kisame le flic.

Kisame, le flic qui était le meilleur ami d'Itachi depuis la maternelle.

Merde, Sainte Mère de Dieu, Doux Jésus, tuez-le maintenant.

Sasuke se tourna vers le visage de requin du frère aîné de Suigetsu et retint son envie de lui trancher la gorge à même la vitre. Le verre laminé descendit et Kisame regarda à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

- **SASUKE ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles en public Sasuke! Qui aurait cru que tu étais si - HEY NARUTO ! Comment ça va, mec ! Toi et le jeune, ici, en train de faire le méchant, au milieu de la-**

- Arrête d'utiliser le mégaphone crétin! L'Uchiha renifla, affirmatif, il ne serait pas en mesure de montrer son visage dans le centre-ville de Konoha jusqu'à sa réincarnation.

- Euh ... désolé. Mais sérieusement Naru', je ne savais même pas que tu étais de retour en ville, mec. Et tu es là à te taper le jeune Uchiha. Allez, Vas-y. Est-ce que c'est un morceau de choix ou bie-

- Idiot, Conduis.

- Hein, mais je voulais le…

- _**CONDUIS ! **_Ou je vais faire preuve de créativité avec des outils rouillés.

- A plus tard, Kisa. On discutera, Ok ?

La voiture dévala la route dégagée et Sasuke se pencha en arrière, contre l'appuie-tête. Au moins, il avait pris la fuite avant-

- **N'oublie pas de prendre des précautions et** **d'utiliser des protections JEUNE Uchiha !**

... ça.

- Hey ! -Naruto semblait ragaillardi.- Quelqu'un n'était pas en train de parler de ramen avant ?

L'épicerie de dépannage était à deux pâtés de maison de son appartement, nichée entre la tour du vieux maire et le centre communautaire, la seule chaîne de magasins tenus par un vendeur.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour acheter des ramen instantanés puisque Sasuke aurait préféré être damné plutôt que de retourner en ville pour l'Ichiraku. Il lui restait encore _une certaine_ fierté.

Il était à la caisse en train de payer ses quelques courses quand Naruto vint vers eux, invisible derrière la pile de ramen dans ses bras.

- Merde, et puis quoi encore, imbécile? Je NE vais PAS stocker autant de sodium dans ma maison!

Naruto les déversa sur le comptoir, un sourire plein d'excuses vers la caissière, TenTen ou quelque chose comme ça, puis se plaça derrière Sasuke, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune homme. S'appuyant de toute la longueur de son corps contre le dos de Sasuke, le blond se blottit dans les cheveux de son cou.

- Oh allez S'uke. Tu me connais. Je ne pouvais pas choisir un seul goût, alors je les ai tous pris.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, refusant d'admettre que le plus âgé, le plus grand d'eux deux, qu'il avait actuellement sur lui, faisait faire de drôles de choses à sa volonté... et à ses genoux.

- _Bien._ Ils payèrent le tout et Sasuke se tordit sous la prise de Naruto, tendant le cou pour regarder dans les yeux de saphir.

- Y'a-t-il autre chose que tu veux prendre?

Lentement, très lentement, ces orbes bleus dérivèrent sur son visage, le long de son cou, puis sur son corps tout entier, les paupières tombant à moitié sur des pupilles clairement dilatées.

Puis, sans un mot, Naruto atteignit sur le comptoir derrière la vendeuse, une étagère pleine d'objets plus personnels, attrapant un objet sombre. Éhontément, il versa la boîte entière de préservatifs sur le dessus de la pile de ramen.

Sasuke ne savait pas qui était le plus rouge. Lui ou la fille.

- Alors c'est ça hein ?

Sasuke ignora le blond, toujours énervé contre lui de l'avoir embarrassé au magasin. Merde, maintenant il devrait trouver un autre endroit pour faire ses courses.

Il enleva ses chaussures et tourna à gauche à travers le salon assez choquant et plein de couleur pour rejoindre la cuisine.

- Ooooohh … écran plasma … choueeeeeeeette.

- Idiot, cette télé vaut plus que tes six prochaines vies. Éloigne-toi.

- Ouaish. Susceptible. Pourquoi es-tu d'aussi mauvais poil de toute façon ?

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas mais fit demi-tour vers la salle de bain. Dans sa solitude, il s'appuya lourdement contre le lavabo vert clair **– **Quoi ! Juste parce qu'il aimait le noir ne signifiait pas que les couleurs lui brûlaient les rétines ! – et se regarda dans le miroir. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, et Sasuke s'en faisait un honneur, il était… nerveux. Le grand, enfoiré, ayant de l'azote liquide à la place du sang, le putain de prince des glaces du monde des ténèbres, qui ne perd jamais son sang-froid, Uchiha Sasuke, avait des sueurs froides.

Et tout ça à cause de ce foutu blond.

C'était beaucoup trop. Sa vie avait été absolument misérable ce matin, et maintenant, son premier ami et grand frère de substitution, devenu l'objet de ses rêves les plus pervers, sa personne la plus chère, qui l'avait fait attendre _si _longtemps, était avachi sur son canapé et Sasuke se demandait qui avait volé son caractère.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se lava le visage soigneusement, inspectant ses traits, qu'il espérait que Naruto désirait, et revint dans le salon prêt à …

À trouver Naruto épiant à travers les rideaux la fille à moitié nue de l'appartement d'en face.

Nerveux, paranoïaque et totalement _furieux, _Sasuke fit ce qui venait naturellement entre lui et Naruto.

Il démarra une dispute.

Il jeta le coussin le plus proche à la tête de Naruto.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois Crétin ?

- Hein... qu'est-ce...

- Dehors.

- Huh ?

Naruto s'éloigna complètement de la fenêtre pour observer Sasuke, confus. Pourquoi le jeune homme était-il énervé contre lui maintenant? Il avait demandé mais-

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je savais que tu étais bi mais je ne pensais pas que tu voulais un vagin bourré d'herpès génital. Si tu veux mater cette salope devant moi, dégage.

C'était crû mais il était tellement en colère qu'il en tremblait.

Naruto rattrapa Sasuke lorsqu'il s'avança pour attraper la lampe de chevet. Le plus petit des deux tressaillit face à l'emprise que l'idiot avait sur lui, ses deux poignets immobilisés derrière lui alors que tout son visage était pressé contre le mur.

- Mais _merde_ Sasuke ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Sasuke réussit à se libérer, tomba à genoux et cogna les jambes de Naruto par dessous. L'homme moustachu s'effondra au sol juste avant que le corps sinueux de Sasuke ne grimpe au-dessus du sien, appuyant l'arrière de son avant-bras contre la trachée halée.

- Tu convoites cette chose-là dehors quand tu dis me désirer. Si tu viens juste pour baiser, tu peux partir maintenant.

Les sourcils de Naruto disparurent dans ses cheveux en comprenant le sens des mots. Puis il se mit en colère.

Arrachant le plus jeune de sa position, il reprit le dessus, immobilisant un Sasuke qui ne cessait de se débattre à nouveau sous lui, maintenant ses poings avec une seule main et écrasant le torse de l'autre sous son poids.

- Je ne peux absolument pas croire que tu penses que je sois venu ici pour te voir, juste parce que j'avais envie d'un cul ! Alors tout ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture ne signifiait rien pour toi! Je t'ai DIT que tu es le seul que je veux, _deux fois_. J'ai attendu, trois putain d'années avant que le besoin de t'avoir, de toutes les manières possibles, soit si fort que j'ai utilisé toutes les excuses imaginables pour revenir te voir ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait traverser, M'AVOIR FAIT DOUTER DE MA PROPRE RAISON pour avoir désiré un garçon plus jeune que moi de cinq ans, tu commences à penser que juste parce que j'apprécie un joli corps, ce qui devient naturel après avoir grandi avec Jiraiya dois-je rajouter, que je me joue de toi. C'est quoi ce bordel Sasuke ?

Sasuke gigota, sentant toute combativité le quitter mais incapable de ravaler sa fierté.

- Si tu me veux, tu ne devrais pas regarder les autres. Tu sais que je ne partage pas Idiot.

En dépit de la situation, Sasuke devenait douloureusement dur sous la masse du blond. Il y avait juste ce petit quelque-chose sur le fait d'être piégé sous le corps de Naruto qui le faisait réagir. Ses hanches inconsciemment s'arquèrent, se délectant dans ce contact et lorsque les pupilles dilatées de Naruto se noyèrent dans celles noires entourées d'un soupçon de bleu, l'esprit de Sasuke lui dit que c'était là que le sexe de réconciliation entrait en scène. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la respiration de Naruto faisant écho sur sa peau, et il était cruellement conscient de l'homme formidablement viril au-dessus de lui. Merde, Sasuke pouvait ressentir le besoin de bien écarter ses cuisses tout en l'accueillant, rampant sur son dos et Naruto s'avançait pour l'embrasser et…

- Je pensais que tu avais grandi plus que ça. J'avais tort.

Hein… quoi ? Où était passée la partie de jambe en l'air qui était…

Attendez. Que se passait-il ? Naruto ne pouvait pas le faire totalement sien s'il se dirigeait vers la porte !

- Je vais chez Tsunade et Jiraiya.

L'homme au teint cuivré fit courir une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

- Appelle-moi quand tu auras grandi OK ?

Le blond n'eut même pas la décence de claquer la porte. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il se passe habituellement après une dispute qui vous déchire le cœur ?

Sasuke gisait prostré sur le sol, ses yeux fixant l'horloge au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée observant les minutes passer silencieusement.

_Quarante-quatre, quarante-cinq, quarante-six …_

…

_Pourquoi était-il sorti du lit déjà ?_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie Uchiha?

Sasuke leva son regard absent pour découvrir un Neji Hyuuga énervé, ses yeux le fixant, les mains sur les hanches et son pied droit frappant un rythme agaçant sur le sol.

- Hein ?

Oui, il était revenu à l'école le jour suivant, seulement pour remarquer que les personnes qui habituellement lui jetaient des coups d'œil, celles qu'il en était venu à espérer être plus sages après sa petite démonstration d'hier avec Naruto, avaient en effet diminué. Des personnes l'oppressaient de toute part et Sasuke commençait à devenir malade à la vue des groupes de jeunes filles ricanant autour de leurs téléphones, examinant ce qui était probablement le meilleur moment de sa vie mais aussi le plus scandaleux.

L'intérieur de la salle du conseil des élèves fut le seul endroit où il trouva la paix. Ceci jusqu'à l'arrivée de Neji.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme connerie, MERDE ? Tu es supposé être chez toi, à tremper ton derrière déchiré dans de l'eau froide en gobant de l'advil comme un clochard gobe ses bonbons à la menthe !

Qu'est-ce que… Neji ? Était-ce bien Hyuuga Neji, le génie nonchalant, descendant de la famille Hyuuga, qui parlait crûment et de façon excitée de sexe anal ?

Apparemment, ça l'était puisque le brun s'assit de lui-même et regarda Sasuke avec pitié.

- Bon dieu, espèce de sale bâtard d'Uchiha. Je te parle de la bombe blonde avec qui tu es parti, et pourquoi tu n'es ni en train de boiter, ni chez toi à te faire prendre… Et je sais que c'est toi qui te fais prendre, alors ne sois pas sur les nerfs.

Sasuke cligna des yeux,

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait avec le corps de Neji ?

Le brun soupira :

- Nous sommes semblables Uchiha, toi et moi… Tout les deux sous la bannière arc-en-ciel. Tu ne m'as jamais entendu parler comme ça puisque d'habitude je ne le fais pas en dehors du club mais, soupira-t-il, qu'as-tu fais pour l'énerver Sasuke. C'est un homme bien, et avant que tu ne le demandes, mon homme et Naruto étaient amis dans leur cours d'arts martiaux au dojo du Taijutsu de la Feuille.

Sasuke secoua sa tête et attendit que l'affreuse petite voix lui dise qu'il était dans une zone d'ombre.

Elle ne le lui dit jamais.

- Je l'ai accusé de ne pas réellement me désirer puisqu'il regardait fixement une certaine nana à moitié nue remuant son gros derrière. Il a répondu que je n'avais pas grandi et il est partit.

Neji hocha de la tête avec sagesse.

- Ah oui. Le bon vieux problème des hommes bi. On ne sait jamais s'ils nous veulent nous ou nos mères. C'est simple Sasuke. Tu as joué au crétin, maintenant ravale tes paroles et va t'excuser.

Sasuke se raidit.

- Même pas en rêves.

Neji soupira.

- Fais le, Uchiha. Parce que je n'obtiendrais rien de Gaara si son ami n'est pas bien.

- Et en quoi est-ce mon problème ?

- J'ai toujours les photos de toi, du chocolat et du lama.

- Bâtard, rétorqua Sasuke les yeux étrécis.

- Le lama, Sasuke, le lama. Rappelle-toi juste que le lama pourrait bien rencontrer YouTube.

Dans le couloir extérieur de la salle du conseil, Sasuke se retourna pour contempler un Hyuuga immaculé.

- Neji… Nous ne venons pas d'avoir cette conversation.

Des yeux argentés, froids et calmes sur un visage impassible le fixèrent. D'une voix douce, son compagnon lui retourna :

- Quelle conversation ?

**(DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! Il va y avoir du sexe. Du sexe chaud entre hommes, à faire saigner du nez. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez. Vous avez été prévenus. J'ai bien trop travaillé à terminer tout ça pour le voir effacé.)**

Sasuke gigotait. Une action dont il ne se serait jamais pensé capable alors qu'il attendait que le majordome ne revienne avec Naruto.

Un petit bruit de pas contre le sol en marbre fit Sasuke lever la tête… et s'étouffer immédiatement.

Naruto se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un pantalon orange taille basse… seulement. Son torse nu, paré du collier de saphir que Tsunade lui avait donné, luisait de sueur fraîche dûe à son travail, probablement causé par toutes les décorations du mariage dans la maison de Madame le Maire Tsunade.

Sous sa capuche bleue, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se décider à lever les yeux de l'endroit où ils étaient tombés, après s'être rincé l'œil sur le torse musclé qui lui avait provoqué des problèmes respiratoires.

Alors il fixa son regard sur une paire de pieds halés à la place.

Il reconnut le déplacement quand le blond redisposa son poids afin de s'appuyer contre le chambranle, ce traître de pantalon glissant pour révéler quelques poils pubiens blonds.

Silence.

Sasuke se demanda par hasard combien de bonnes avaient eu une crise cardiaque avec Naruto. Aucune femme ne serait capable de... VOUS VOYEZ ! Juste là ! Voilà pourquoi tout ce truc continuait de revenir. Sasuke était un tel bâtard, jaloux et possessif, ce n'était même plus drôle. Il l'avait expliqué quand il avait dit à Naruto qu'il ne partageait pas. Le dernier enfant qui avait joué avec ses cubes avait fini avec une bosse sur le crane.

Toujours ce silence. Bien, Naruto n'allait apparemment pas faire le premier pas… alors…

Sasuke lui balança le paquet de ramen instantanés qu'il avait acheté comme une offre de paix, ignorant studieusement le fait que ses doigts avaient décimé les nouilles, les transformant en poussière assaisonnée... Et voilà, on y était :

- Euh - grande inspiration – tu as oublié tes ramens chez moi et tu n'es pas revenu les chercher et je pensais te les apporter et m'excuser parce que je ne veux vraiment vraiment pasquetutenailles, alors pourrais-tu – re grande inspiration – s'il te plaît me pardonner veux que tu reviennes et Neji ne me laisse pas tranquille àcausedulamaet-

Il s'arrêta.

Merde, c'était lamentable.

La personne qui était partie avec sa fierté pouvait la lui ramener maintenant.

Naruto ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais ensuite, lentement, il saisit avec ses deux mains, de l'une les ramen et de l'autre le coude gauche de Sasuke, les ramenant tous les deux à l'intérieur.

Le paquet fut mis de côté dans le pot à clefs juste à l'entrée et oublié. Naruto élargit sa position, écartant fermement ses pieds, puis, agrippant les hanches de Sasuke, le brun fut tiré en avant dans le V que formait les fortes jambes de Naruto.

Ce qui bien sûr, nicha un Sasuke rougissant contre le sexe semi-érigé du blond.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre en silence, la gène du moment s'évanouissant et la tension sexuelle prenant place. Le brun devenait dur en étant si proche de cette partie de Naruto sur laquelle il fantasmait plus que les autres.

- Tu veux que je te pardonne ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- … C'est bon, je peux, pour cette fois. Mais tu ferais mieux de trouver une façon de le faire pour moi S'uke parce que j'avais prévu toute la soirée et c'était une façon de la gâcher assez pourrie.

La réponse de Naruto envoya un élan de quelque chose de si délicieusement pervers à travers lui que Sasuke en frissonna. Il s'arrêta une seconde… pouvait-il vraiment le faire ? Naruto venait juste de le lui offrir, mais Sasuke pouvait-il prendre le plus gros risque de sa vie et, finalement, saisir ce qu'il désirait ?

Des orbes bleus le défièrent.

… Hé… la prudence, c'était pour les perdants.

Il releva ses yeux sombres, permettant à ses cils épais de glisser à moitié sur ses pupilles, comme il regardait dans ceux bleus foncés de Naruto. Effleurant le torse nu de ses mains, Sasuke commença à faire traîner ses doigts sur la peau humide, descendant sur les pectoraux et avec un sourire réservé, autour d'un téton brun.

- Naruto. Le désir dans sa voix le choqua lui-même. Je vais devoir me faire pardonner hein ? Je … pense avoir quelque chose que tu aimeras.

La main pale et fine glissa plus bas, effleurant les abdominaux tendu, encerclant et puis glissant le bout d'un doigt curieux dans le nombril.

- Vraiment ?

Le bout du doigt, si dangereusement proche d'un territoire interdit, ressortit et traça la spirale du tatouage tribal du blond. De plus en plus bas, puis immobile.

Trois centimètres, deux centimètres… Des doigts inexpérimentés formèrent doucement une coupe autour de la dureté rigide dans le pantalon. Sasuke frissonna à la sensation. La seule chaleur du sexe de Naruto le rendait fou, mais l'épaisseur qu'il sentait enfermée dans ce vêtement envoya l'envie qui le traversait [l2] crever le plafond.

- Ça dépend je pense. A quel point sais-tu t'en servir ?

Sasuke resserra légèrement sa main sur la chair rigide et commença à caresser presque imperceptiblement. Le corps de Naruto frissonna et il plaqua à nouveau l'Uchiha contre la table d'entrée.

- Hey… j'ai une meilleure question Bâtard. Pourras-tu la manier ?

Le désir déconcertant ondulant de Naruto déshabilla Sasuke de sa dignité. Il se pressa un peu plus contre l'autre pour conserver son équilibre, son pouls résonnant dans ses tympans.

- Naruto, je te jure, si je ne …

Les mains sur ses hanches glissèrent, se courbèrent sur son fessier avant de glisser plus loin afin de relever le pull à manche courte.

- Lève tes bras.

- Hé, ne me donne pas d'ordre …

- Tes bras Sasuke. Ne me fais pas me répéter.

Les bras se levèrent et le pull fut enlevé, puis jeté sur le sol avec autant de soin que le paquet de ramen.

Dans sa chemise fine à manches longues, Sasuke grelotta, se pressant toujours plus contre le corps devant lui, avide d'en absorber la chaleur. Les mains halées replongèrent, cette fois juste sous le gonflement de son derrière, et elles se resserrèrent. Sasuke comprit et dans un léger saut, ses jambes s'accrochèrent fermement autour de la taille.

Et alors, ignorant complètement les décorateurs surpris, Naruto porta son fardeau tortillant en haut des escaliers et partit pour sa chambre. Ils n'arrivèrent jamais à l'intérieur, à cause des lèvres et de la langue de Sasuke qui s'occupaient avec ferveur du cou et de la mâchoire de Naruto. Dans un juron, le blond déposa Sasuke sur ses pieds dans le couloir.

- Quoi, tu ne me fais pas passer la porte Idiot ?

- Je devrais le faire … Après en avoir fini avec toi.

Quelque part, ça aurait dû être déplaisant. A la place ça faisait de bien drôles de choses à l'estomac de Sasuke .Tout à coup, Naruto le retourna, glissa ses mains sous le bord de la chemise, la fit passer au-dessus de la tête de Sasuke et le ramena vers lui, faisant en sorte que ses bras soient retenus dans son dos. Rapidement, Naruto enveloppa le corps de la chemise autour des avant-bras tout en la sécurisant.

Bondage.

Naruto essayait certainement de le tuer.

Le sexe de Sasuke menaçait de se révolter, confiné dans son pantalon, alors que Naruto tirait sur ses bras attachés en forçant son torse en avant. Une tête blonde fit une apparition dans son champ de vision périphérique comme il s'avançait vers son oreille.

- Tu sais Sasuke, tu m'as vraiment énervé. Je n'aurais jamais couru après une femme, spécialement quand je t'ai là où tu aurais du être il y a trois ans.

Ces mots furent susurrés directement dans son oreille, d'une voix rauque, chamboulant le désir de Sasuke. Naruto ne l'avait même pas encore embrassé et il était entièrement dur.

- Te rappelles-tu de cette nuit Sasuke ? Pendant ta fête juste avant que je ne parte ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai voulu te retourner afin de te prendre. Et je parle d'une baise vraiment brutale, forte, animale, tes jambes sur ta poitrine, et ton anus à nu, m'accueillant pleinement. Tu priais pour ça et je savais que tu portais ce jeans juste pour me tenter.

Une grande main descendit sur sa poitrine et sans aucun préambule, enferma la chair souffrante de Sasuke dans une main incroyablement chaude… et s'arrêta là. Sasuke en pleura littéralement.

- Tu m'as fait souffrir cette nuit-là Sasuke. Un verre de plus et je t'aurais acculé dans un coin, j'aurais sorti ce sexe qui je savais criait pour ça, je l'aurais glissé dans ma gorge et je t'aurais sucé sec… Et Sasuke, je n'en aurais rien eu à foutre de qui aurait vu.

La main commença à faire de chaudes et dures rotations sur sa longueur douloureuse.

- Mais je me suis retenu parce que tu étais jeune mais maintenant que je pouvais enfin avoir ce que je voulais … ce que tu m'as promis… tu es venu et tu as tout gâché en disant que je ne voulais pas de toi. Mais tu sais quoi, tu vas me donner ce que je veux… parce que nous savons tout les deux à quel point tu le désires.

La voix de Sasuke était perdue dans l'espace… Pas très loin de sa raison.

Dans le couloir en face de la chambre de Naruto, il y avait une commode où l'on rangeait des ampoules neuves pour les luminaires du couloir. Sasuke fut déposé sur le bois lisse, et les bras toujours dans son dos, il observa Naruto déboutonner son jean et le baisser.

- … Pas de sous-vêtements Sasuke ?

Le brun gloussa.

- Je me suis nettoyé aussi. Un Uchiha est toujours préparé Idiot.

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais regarda fixement le sexe humide de Sasuke à la place. Il n'était pas immense mais dans la moyenne, un bon dix-huit centimètres en érection, mais hé, ça n'était pas lui qui devait s'inquiéter de la taille.

- Je veux te goûter Sasuke... glisser ton sexe dans ma gorge, te sucer jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses en hurlant et avaler ton sperme. En as-tu envie ? Allez, dis-moi. Ne sois pas timide… nous savons _tout les deux_ qu'il y a une salope enragée derrière ce masque de froideur.

Voyez-vous, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant à propos de Naruto. Il savait tout de Sasuke. Tout le pire, les vilaines choses qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était et ce qui effraieraient probablement d'autres personnes, ne faisaient qu'attirer Naruto. Le blond savait à quel point Sasuke le voulait, comment il avait fantasmé sur Naruto à treize ans, sur le fait de tomber sur Naruto sous la douche, le pousser et simplement faire un festin de sa queue. Naruto savait combien il avait besoin de ne plus tout contrôler parce que, bon dieu, il avait dû se contrôler toute sa vie et il en était malade.

Dans le fond, Naruto était le seul qui savait comment prendre soin de lui. Et Sasuke l'aimait si fort pour ça que ça lui faisait énormément peur.

- Tu n- ne m- me fera pas cri- crier.

Oui, il balbutiait, mais la main chaude pompant lentement son sexe rouge et lisse en prenait tout le blâme.

- En es-tu sûr ?

Et ensuite la bouche de Naruto fut sur lui. Lentement, les lèvres humides s'écartèrent autour du bout et tout aussi délicatement, des dents blanches éraflèrent le dôme sensible, rougeoyant et gonflé de sang.

- Oh PUTAIN !

Naruto ricana mais ne dit rien, optant à la place pour lécher lentement autour du bout, sa langue taquinant la fente et, alors que Sasuke s'habituait à ça, il plongea complètement sur sa verge, enfonçant son nez dans des poils noirs et courts.

Le cri de Sasuke résonna dans toute la maison.

Une bonne, qui venait à passer par là, couina quand elle vit le jeune Uchiha, les bras attachés, le dos arqué et la tête rejetée en arrière, la sueur lustrant son torse nu pendant qu'une tête blonde nichée entre ses cuisses commençait à vraiment sucer. Aucun d'eux n'en avait quelque chose à faire, spécialement Sasuke. Merde, il était bon de leur laisser savoir à tous qui Naruto désirait.

- Pu… Putain, N… Naruto, p… pitié !

Il hurlait, les sourcils froncés et toute sa concentration ramenée sur la bouche chaude et soyeuse suçant et avalant son sexe dégoulinant dans son entier.

Naruto ne diminua pas le rythme brutal qu'il avait imposé, se retirant presque complètement avant de redescendre ses lèvres entièrement sur le muscle qui se contractait, sa langue palpitant contre la veine épaisse pendant que sa gorge trayait le gland sensible.

C'était exaspérant! Sasuke souffrait de ne pouvoir enfoncer ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto mais elles étaient attachées derrière lui et depuis que Naruto ne touchait que son sexe, toutes les sensations qui en venaient étaient multipliées par l'absence d'autres contacts physiques. L'observer était pire. Simplement de voir ces lèvres rose s'étirer et se resserrer autour de sa hampe _faisait_ des choses dans sa tête… enfin la partie qui ne s'était pas enfuie tout du moins.

La surcharge sensorielle le démolissait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça de toute sa vie. Le plaisir écrasant d'une langue chaude et expérimentée, lavant et humidifiant ses parties les plus sensibles. Il en voulait plus. Inconsciemment, il commença à s'empaler un peu plus, enfonçant son organe de plus en plus loin dans le passage convulsant et lisse. La bouche baisée de façon téméraire et désespérée, Naruto ouvrit tout juste ses lèvres, relaxa sa gorge et avala.

Sasuke jouit si fort que ses yeux se retournèrent dans leurs orbites. Son dos se tendit, son torse fut pris de spasmes et il laissa s'échapper l'épaisse preuve de son plaisir directement dans la gorge de Naruto.

Rien ne pouvait être mieux que ça.

- Hé, attends un peu que je sois en toi.

L'âme de Sasuke, qu'il savait avoir été séparée de son corps, réalisa vaguement qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter ces pensées à voix haute, sinon il se ferait avoir un jour.

Le blond se leva, récupéra Sasuke et le porta jusque dans sa chambre.

Surface douce… surface douce… qu'est-ce qui était grand et si … oh … un lit.

Le brun ouvrit ses yeux juste à temps pour voir Naruto lui enlever le reste de son pantalon avant de s'occuper du sien.

Toute forme de fatigue s'en alla lorsqu'il vit ce qui était niché entre les cuisses du blond… Et il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Épais, long, d'un rouge sombre pulsant d'envie, et d'au moins vingt-trois centimètres. Sasuke remercia mentalement les ancêtres allemands de Naruto.

Son énergie lui revenait maintenant alors qu'il regardait Naruto.

Le blond bondit. L'esprit du plus jeune déjà préparé à l'impact, était à nouveau assiégé par un flot de nouvelles sensations. Naruto embrassait désespérément la peau humide, faisant courir sa langue sur les muscles sinueux, mordant la chair coincée entre ses dents et le marquant impitoyablement. Le cou de Sasuke, ses tétons, ses abdominaux, ses cuisses. Aucun membre ne lui échappa. L'Uchiha ruisselant de sueur laissa échapper un glapissement de plaisir lorsque le blond plongea ses dents dans son artère fémorale d'un geste si bestial qu'il le bouleversa. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Naruto… Naruto semblait se débattre avec un truc.

Se sortant de son étonnement, le brun au visage cramoisi leva les yeux et vit le blond poser son front contre les couvertures sur sa droite, son dos se soulevant dans de grandes inspirations alors que ses mains tremblaient de leurs prises trop serrée sur la couette.

Apposant sa main dans la crinière blonde qu'il empoigna, il lui releva la tête en pressant leurs front trempés de sueur ensemble. Il fixa profondément les yeux sombres, le bleu écrasé par une pupille dilatée et il vit une pure et complète convoitise. Sasuke sourit. Tout en faisant lentement glisser ses lèvres, il entraîna sa langue par dessus la lèvre supérieure de Naruto, son regard verrouillé dans celui du blond pendant qu'il se faisait plaisir en observant les éclats de sauvagerie camouflés dans leurs profondeurs.

- Sasuke.

Naruto réussit à grommeler avant de déglutir difficilement autour de la boule de désir logé dans sa gorge. Sa voix était râpeuse, sa gorge probablement endolorie de leur activité précédente.

- … C'est…. Ta première fois… Je… ne peux…

Le brun comprit soudainement et sourit.

Hn… C'est bon idiot, soupira-t-il en lui donnant sa permission. _Baise-moi_ maintenant… fais-moi l'amour plus tard.

Immédiatement, son dos frappa le lit, de fortes mains agrippèrent le dessous de genoux tremblants et Naruto les écarta avec force. Le blond n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit vouloir les genoux de Sasuke sur sa poitrine… parce que le brun était maintenant plié en deux, ses genoux au niveau de ses oreilles, ses cuisses à plat sur son torse et ses mollets écartés en un grand V. Le blond retint les deux genoux avec un avant-bras, mettant deux doigts dans sa propre bouche et les fit ressortir luisant de salive.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à l'entrée crispée de Sasuke, glissant sur le bord et s'enfoncèrent en lui.

- AAAH! Mon dieu, idiot, plus !

Sasuke sentit les doigts calleux commencer un rythme puissant en lui, tourbillonnant afin d'étirer le passage avant de ressortir lentement. Répétant le procédé, des mots bouillants serpentèrent sur son cou.

- Tu te touches toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Allongé sur ton lit, écartant tes cuisses, enfonçant tes doigts à l'intérieur et jouant avec toi-même. Je sais que tu ne serais pas assez bête pour laisser un autre homme prendre ce qui est à moi, alors ma question est : depuis quand ?

Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire de rougir, mais son visage était flamboyant quand même.

Depuis quand se l'était-il fait pour la première fois? Quand est-ce que son désir avait commencé à devenir incontrôlable, le frustrant à un tel point, qu'il en avait enfoncé ses doigts dans cet endroit secret, désespéré de soulager ce vide douloureux là où Naruto aurait dû le remplir ?

D'une poussée forte ils s'insinuèrent dans son corps, droit dans sa prostate et arrêtèrent tout mouvement, reposant juste là, s'appuyant fort contre le point sensible du plaisir de son corps. Le feu fit irruption dans son cerveau et il ne put répondre.

- Réponds-moi Sasuke. Et tu ferais bien mieux de me dire que c'est mon nom que tu hurlais en jouissant.

- Tou ... Toujours. murmura-t-il

- Depuis quand?

Les doigts recommencèrent encore et Sasuke était trop occupé à rouler ses hanches contre eux pour parler.

- QUAND!

- QU… QUAT... TORZE !

Naruto s'arrêta complètement, sa tête penchée un peu sur le côté comme ses sourcils disparaissaient dans ses cheveux.

- Wouah, quatorze Bâtard? Merde, tu es un encore plus gros pervers que moi.

Le brun hurla de frustration embarrassante et claqua la tête de son amant.

- NARUTO, JE JURE QUE SI TU NE ME BAISES PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT JE TE TUERAI DANS TON SOM- NGN !

Naruto lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait.

Les larmes arrivèrent presque jusqu'aux yeux de Sasuke lorsqu'il réalisa que ce qu'il voulait, désirait, littéralement suppliait, arrivait finalement. Naruto, son idiot doux et sexy, était enfoui profondément dans son corps tremblant, par des centimètres brûlants, épais et vibrants de chair. Forçant son ouverture et l'étirant merveilleusement en largeur. Ses genoux étaient à ses oreilles et ses yeux fermés alors que son esprit se réjouissait dans la sensation d'être écartelé en deux par cette magnifique verge. Le Paradis. Le Nirvana. Une utopie. Rien ne pouvait décrire ce sentiment d'être si ouvert et marqué complètement, totalement, gratuitement, _comme une salope dévergondée_.

Mais Sasuke jura au Seigneur que si Naruto ne bougeait pas, il en mourrait douloureusement. Il remua pour le lui dire, se délectant du sexe brûlant qui l'emplissait quand… attendez … L'idiot était en train de _prier_ ? Les bribes qu'il attrapa firent glisser un sourire supérieur sur son visage.

- … Putain de sainte mère de Di… Le trou le plus serré que j'ai jamais sen… aspire ma queue comme un… perdre le contrôle... vais le baiser… dur… besoin…

Diaboliquement, Sasuke fit rouler son corps comme une vague se brisant sensuellement, et resserra son passage remplit autour du sexe palpitant… fort.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Sasuke allait avoir ce qu'il demandait. Se retirant, il se rengaina immédiatement en utilisant toute la force de chacun des muscles de son dos, de son ventre et de ses cuisses.

Sasuke découvrit quelque chose de nouveau sur lui-même. Il était vocal. Rien sur cette terre n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait quand cet immense sexe perçait dans son trou serré et vierge de tout sauf de ses propres doigts. Il essaya, vraiment, mais à chaque élan brutal, ce sexe brûlant le traversait totalement et ressortait en un hurlement. Il se tortillait, gémissant sans aucune honte, de la salive glissant au coin de ses lèvres, quand une voix à l'arrière de son esprit, résonnant étrangement comme Fugaku, lui demanda quel genre d'Uchiha il était pour être plié en deux et pris.

Un putain d'heureux, pensa-t-il vicieusement tout en convulsant autour de l'épaisse infraction allant dans son corps.

C'était si bon qu'il enregistra à peine les mots qui pénétraient dans son esprit autant que le sexe s'introduisant en lui.

- Espèce de salope. Mon dieu, est-ce que tu sais à quoi tu ressembles? Plié en deux, avalant ma queue dans ton corps suppliant. Tu sais ce que c'est d'être en toi S'uke ? Un putain de Paradis. Voilà ce que c'est.

OK, Sasuke avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de gémir maintenant. Il ne gémissait pas mer … _Ohhhhhhh_ … Oh putain oui! J … juste l l l là … meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde … attendez, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait déjà?

Son entrée lubrifiée envoyait sans merci, vague après vague, des sensations dans son cerveau et Sasuke savait qu'il allait jouir avant. Merde. C'était si embarrassant mais il était si excité et si plein et Naruto le prenait si bien que ça ne lui importait plus. Son sexe souffrait de ne pas être touché mais il le sentait se gonfler de lui-même alors qu'un plaisir incommensurable arrivait à son sommet dans son esprit et dans un avertissement étouffé envers son blond, Sasuke s'effondra, sa semence se déversant hors de lui par vagues alors que son souffle résonnait bruyamment à ses oreilles. La pièce devint noire un instant alors qu'il sanglotait en tremblotant pendant son orgasme.

Naruto ne s'arrêta même pas. Il se pencha juste, pilonnant toujours aussi fort le corps convulsant de Sasuke et il prit sa bouche haletante dans un baiser torride.

Le sexe après un orgasme déchirant était incroyablement sensationnel. La pièce floue devenait complètement blanche alors que Naruto frappait continuellement sa prostate et faisait de son corps chantant, un corps se tortillant, dans l'étrangère sensation du plaisir colossal à la limite de la souffrance.

C'était bon… Mais dans une avancée particulièrement forte, ils réalisèrent tout les deux que la position était inconfortable. Le dos de Sasuke était douloureusement arqué au-dessus de ses bras attachés derrière lui. Le blond s'arrêta un moment, renfrogné. Se rengainant dans la chaleur serrée, Naruto étendit ses bras et releva l'Uchiha afin de l'asseoir sur lui et s'attaqua furieusement à le détacher. Appuyé contre la poitrine dorée, humide et se soulevant, Sasuke se décontracta à la sensation des muscles resserrés du ventre de Naruto ainsi que de sa peau lisse.

En une seconde ses bras furent libres et son dos embrassait la tête de lit. Content de sentir sa circulation sanguine revenir de nouveau dans ses bras, Sasuke fit l'inventaire de la nouvelle position. Il était piégé à proprement parler, entre un mur et un corps puissant, à moitié assis sur le blond avec ses jambes écartées de chaque côté. Comme l'autre reprenait encore les genoux de Sasuke, il les força au-dessus de ses larges épaules. Le jeune Uchiha enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et se prépara mentalement.

Et c'était repartit pour un tour.

Si Sasuke avait pensé que Naruto l'avait vraiment baisé avant, il lui prouva le contraire. Les cris de Sasuke était devenu une vraie litanie de mots sans queue ni tête. Naruto s'appuyait fortement sur ses hanches et il le propulsait en avant à la rencontre de chaque coup brusque et puissant que le blond envoyait dans son corps. Sasuke tremblait, ses paupières battantes tel un épileptique et ses cheveux trempés collaient à son front, alors que la sueur coulait de tout son être en surchauffe. Naruto était tellement bien en lui, frottant si délicieusement contre l'anneau brûlant de son anus, Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière de pur bonheur et permit à Naruto d'abuser de son enveloppe charnelle à volonté.

C'était beaucoup trop. Quelque chose devait lâcher et Sasuke savait que ça serait les vaisseaux sanguins dans son cerveau. Un humain ne pouvait simplement pas avoir été conçu pour gérer autant de plaisir.

Naruto perdait le contrôle aussi et il le savait. La seule façon dont il s'était retenu contre les griffes féroces du plaisir balayant son être à vif était son besoin de regarder le brun tremblant, humide, gémissant piégé sous son corps et empalé sur son sexe. Sa résolution se brisa lorsque les lèvres roses et mordues de Sasuke s'entrouvrirent et murmurèrent pour la première fois.

- Je t'aime, Idiot.

Le blond fut perdu. Il attrapa les hanches glissantes de ses dernières forces et regardant dans les yeux noirs à moitié ouvert, il jouit comme un train se crashant à grande vitesse

Sasuke aspira une bouffée d'air alors que l'extase s'emparait finalement de Naruto. Il était si beau avec son visage doré crispé, ses canines perçant dans ses lèvres, et sa tête rejetée en arrière par abandon. Un déversement de fluide chaud baignant son intérieur malmené fut ce qui déclencha le troisième orgasme de Sasuke. L'euphorie foudroyante qu'il atteignit cette fois-là, aidé par un doux '' je t'aime S'uke '' murmuré contre sa tempe fit atteindre à Sasuke sa première 'petite mort'. Sa raison flottante et plus que sensible, il se rendit à l'obscurité.

Naruto le léchait. Naruto _le léchait_. Sasuke se le répétait à lui-même. Naruto le léchait comme une maman chat léchait ses chatons. Le touché était… étonnamment réconfortant et sans insinuation sexuelle. Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux, embarrassé de découvrir qu'il s'était évanoui et contempla doucement le blond qui, les yeux fermés, lapait tendrement sa peau humide.

Naruto continua sur son torse et son ventre, essuyant le sperme et la sueur rassemblés tout en se blottissant contre la peau douce. C'était un geste si primitif et intime que Sasuke en retint son souffle.

Au léger accroc, Naruto leva ses yeux et verrouilla leurs regards. Un battement. Ne disant rien pour ne pas briser le silence _intime_, le blond retourna à son nettoyage. Se rasseyant sur sa croupe, Naruto écarta tendrement les cuisses de Sasuke encore une fois et surveilla les dommages qu'il avait faits sur ce territoire vierge. Sasuke vit le chagrin dans ces beaux yeux bleus visionnant l'anneau rougi et déchiré, et sans aucune hésitation il l'embrassa là aussi.

- … Idiot.

Sa voix n'était qu'un susurrement qui correspondait à l'atmosphère intime les entourant.

Sans répondre, Naruto se rallongea à ses côtés et fit rouler en douceur le corps de Sasuke au-dessus de lui. Accrochant une cuisse pale, Naruto se tourna légèrement vers sa table de chevet et fouilla dans le tiroir, en faisant finalement émerger une petite boite de baume cicatrisant. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps (ni l'énergie) d'être jaloux puisqu'elle était neuve. Plongeant deux doigts dans la crème sans odeur, le blond lui refit face et, toujours sans un mot, glissa ses doigts sur l'endroit abusé.

Sasuke bougea son corps afin de rendre l'accès plus facile, grimaçant à l'irritation qui était déjà là.

- Je suis désolé S'uke. Je sais que ça fait mal mais je dois le faire. Comme tout les muscles qui s'étirent tout d'un coup, les laisser avec une crampe fait plus de mal que de bien.

Sa voix était si désolée et triste en voyant la douleur de Sasuke que le brun en grimaça.

- Je le sais Idiot. Et ne soit pas désolé, je l'ai demandé rappelle toi.

Les doigts lisses glissèrent tendrement à travers l'ouverture meurtrie, et avec l'attention d'un saint, Naruto commença à faire pénétrer le médicament dans les parois. Ça aussi c'était… bizarrement réconfortant et pas sexuel, et finalement Sasuke se relaxa, dégustant le glissement sensuel des doigts hors et dans son corps.

- Sasuke … Je …

- Idiot, si tu t'excuses encore une fois pour m'avoir donné exactement ce que je voulais, je te frapperai. Pire que la fois où Kisame t'as accidentellement giflé avec Samehada.

Le blond tressaillit, sentant la douleur fantôme du coup accidentel au-dessus de sa tête revenir à lui-même après cinq ans.

Ils se tournèrent simultanément pour s'observer l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que Sasuke, conscient, fatigué et étant bercé par le massage ne lui dise sèchement :

- Viens te coucher merde. On saute les vieux clichés sentimentaux.

Naruto secoua la tête, souriant… Le même bon vieux Sasuke. Bipolaire à mort.

- Bonne nuit S'uke… t'aime.

Cela prit un moment mais finalement Naruto entendit le grognement résigné de Sasuke

- Moi aussi crétin. Moi aussi.

- Et bien _quelqu'un_ a l'air heureux.

- Casse-toi Neji. Qu'est-il advenu de l'ancien toi merde ?

- Gaara l'a sauté.

Sasuke frissonna à l'image mental non désirée et jeta un coup d'œil dans le dojo à moitié vide où Naruto, habillé seulement du bas de son survêtement, s'entraînait avec un roux pale, un peu psychopathe, qui lui avait été présenté comme Gaara. Le petit ami de Neji.

Le torse nu lui ramena des souvenirs de leur première nuit ensemble, il y avait tout juste deux jours, mais Naruto avait déjà fait de lui un accro à ça. Sasuke avait fait l'école buissonnière pour le reste de la semaine et c'était déjà dimanche. Naruto avait son vol de retour le mardi suivant et Sasuke serait vraiment stupide s'il ne passait pas tout son temps avec son amant pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que _les leçons_.

Hé, Il se rappelait clairement comment Naruto s'était souvenu de sa requête de lui faire l'amour plus tard. _Le matin suivant, il s'était réveillé sur le ventre avec un poids chaud et dominant posé sur son dos, une bouche brûlante et lisse le consumait de baisers mouillés le long de sa colonne et une verge suintante plongeant lentement dans son plus que sensible der …_

- Putain Uchiha ! Ne te perds pas dans tes fantasmes.

Sasuke eu un sourire digne du Grinch.

- Ça n'était pas un fantasme Hyuuga, mais un pur souvenir interdit au moins de dix huit ans.

- Comme tu veux. Hé, tu ferais mieux de lever les yeux puisque ce professeur de yoga zyeute ton homme.

- … Quoi ?

- La professeur aux cheveux pourpre qui souhaite mourir.

… ...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses automatiquement le pire de moi Hyuuga ?

- … Peut-être parce que tu viens juste de dégainer ce katana du mur et que tu cherches des yeux les sorties non obstruées ?

- … J'en admirais les bords aiguisés.

- … Oui oui. C'était probablement aussi ce que disait Jack l'éventreur.

Sasuke secoua la tête et se rappuya contre le mur matelassé du Dojo aux cotés de son meilleur ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui supportait patiemment les avances de la jeune femme, et qui leva ses yeux teintés d'amusement afin de rencontrer le regard de Sasuke. Naruto ne voulait que lui et seulement lui alors les avances insignifiantes d'une personne sans nom importaient peu.

Souriant, un fait plus rare que de voir les dents d'une poule, le jeune Uchiha se retourna vers le brun aux cheveux longs.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais qu'il ne veut que moi.

Neji hocha la tête à la confiance de Sasuke.

- Vrai, mais que se passera-t-il quand il va partir ?

- A propos de ça ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules comme Gaara renvoyait Naruto sur le plancher des vaches.

- Il va s'en aller, devenir le meilleur, si ce n'est pas le plus agaçant, médecin sur la surface de cette planète, accomplir ses rêves et quand il reviendra au Japon, je serai là à l'attendre.

...Owari...

Cereal et les Membres de Hon'Yaku no Yasha, fières membres de la rébellion Yaoi. Longue vie au Maitre.

**Notes de traduction** :

(1) « Kon-U pre-med » traduit en « prépa médecine de la fac de Konoha »: le système scolaire américain étant très différent du notre pour ce genre de filière, j'ai dû « inventer » ou plutôt faire une combinaison pour avoir un équivalent. Aux US, faire « pre-med » c'est étudier les sciences requises à la fac pour ensuite intégrer médecine. C'est comme si en France, on faisait une prépa médecine après le bac pour ensuite seulement faire médecine à la fac. Comme les personnages ont l'âge, l'uniforme et sont appelés « seniors », j'ai choisi de les appeler « terminales », mais il semblerait que Sasuke soit dans une filière particulière qui le prépare à faire médecine (ou va l'être.. ?). Comme ce genre de formation n'existe pas en France, j'ai opté pour le terme « prépa ». J'espère que c'est compréhensible ce que je raconte… Si c'est pas le cas, Wikipédia est toujours votre ami^^

(2) « être comme un singe en hiver », une petite expression (que je ne connaissais pas, merci Hagane^^) qui veut dire être frigorifié, triste et déprimé (oui oui, tout ça à la fois !)

(3) Dans le sens, il vaut mieux un danger qu'on connaît qu'un danger qu'on ne connaît pas (vaut mieux Sakura que peut-être pire… Vous aviez compris je suis sûre !)

**Note générale :**

**Le chapitre 2 est déjà traduit et en correction, il vous sera "livré" dans deux semaines**, comme d'habitude ;) Nous espérons que cela vous aura plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à nous faire part de vos avis. Toutes critiques sur la traduction est bonne à prendre, nous ne prendrons pas en compte pour notre travail des critiques vis à vis de la fiction. Nous traduisons la fiction, nous ne la créons pas ;)  
>Bonne journée à vous et à bientôt ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Note des traductrices du chapitre précédent:**

Chaud hein ? J'ai bien fait de vous prévenir alors^^ Moi aussi j'ai adoré cette fic ainsi que la traduire (en partenariat avec Yzanmyo et Thalira, merci les filles !), en partie parce que son ambiance est un peu plus chaude que les autres… Bref ! Je suis ravie que celle-ci vous plaise aussi ! Myuiko

Chaud ? Je dirais même plus chaud bouillant ! J'ai beaucoup aimée cette fanfiction. Et puis c'est du NaruSasu en plus, alors je ne pouvais être que ravie de travailler dessus ! Merci à Myuiko & Thalira, cette traduction a vue le jour grâce à notre travail conjoint et ça fait chaud au coeur de la voir publiée (une mention spéciale et un grand coup de chapeau bas à Myuiko qui a coordonnée tout ça). Contente de voir que ça vous plais, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews positives et enthousiastes, ça nous encourage à continuer de traduire. Merci beaucoup ! Yzanmyo

Merci à Ketsuchi, Kanzer, BakaNyu, richon, sam (merci beaucoup ! pour le moment nous avons assez de monde en correction donc nous ne recrutons pas de ce côté-là. Ceci dit, continue à suivre notre actualité sur le forum et n'hésite pas à te reproposer lorsque nous aurons besoin de correcteurs, ça sera avec plaisir que nous t'accueillerons !) et caprice75 (nous publions toutes les deux semaines pour Naruto, donc avec la date d'aujourd'hui je te laisse faire le calcul^^) pour leurs reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Traducteurs<strong> : HimeBlueStar et Thalira

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue : Homeward Bound<strong>

* * *

><p>- <em>Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever that you've been go-<em>

Sasuke changea de station.

- _Baby, baby - When we first met, I never felt something so strong. You were like my lover and my best friend, all wrapped in one with a ribbon on it-_

Sasuke changea une nouvelle fois de station.

- _I'm here without you baby-_

Putain! N'y avait-il rien de sensé à la radio?

- _Ice, Ice Baby- _

_Putain_, sûrement pas !

Sasuke éteignit la radio et se pencha en avant pour reposer son front trempé de sueur contre le cuir froid du volant, se forçant à respirer profondément par le nez.

Vraiment, c'était ridicule. Un con d'adulte de vingt-deux ans, psychologue professionnel du comportement tel que lui ne devrait pas être autant effrayé par un bâtiment. Même si celui-ci avait joué un rôle important dans sa vie depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Même si c'était une structure effrayante et écrasante, probablement construite sur les os et les fluides corporels d'esclaves utilisés comme mortier et…

- Reprends-toi, gronda-t-il pour lui-même tout en se redressant dans son siège et en se forçant à regarder l'Aéroport International de Tokyo.

C'était exact, Uchiha Sasuke défaillait en face d'un aéroport. La raison ?

Nous étions le 23 mars 2012. Quatre ans jour pour jour depuis que son amant Uzumaki Naruto était parti par avion pour son internat de médecine au Canada. Aujourd'hui était la date de son retour à la maison et, d'après la montre du tableau de bord de Sasuke – 7h45 –, l'avion de Naruto allait atterrir dans dix minutes… et il avait trop la trouille pour sortir de cette foutue voiture.

On pourrait penser que depuis le temps, il avait perdu son – et bien Sasuke appelait ça « problème d'anxiété émotionnelle parfaitement justifiable découlant d'une enfance rabougrie » mais Naruto appelait ça « Emo-ness » – et n'aurait pas de crise de panique aux moments où sa vie changerait, mais le voilà, quatre ans après avoir frôlé la dépression le mercredi après qu'il se soit réveillé et qu'il ait réalisé que le crétin était parti, toujours à hyperventiler comme une lycéenne.

Une fois encore, Sasuke espérait que Fugaku pourrissait en enfer.

7h53. Et merde !

Se tirant brusquement hors de la Mustang noire, – Sasuke avait platement refusé de conduire la Ferrari tueuse de rétine de Naruto –, il se dirigea d'une démarche raide jusqu'aux portes automatiques et passa par le point de contrôle obligatoire installé dans tous les aéroports depuis que le Conseil Uni avait intensifié sa guerre contre le terrorisme.

Récupérant sa carte d'identité et son pass de visiteur, Sasuke avala sa salive et manœuvra à travers la foule épaisse de gens attendant leur avion, et leva les yeux nerveusement pour vérifier les vols arrivant sur le planning.

Encore merde ! Le vol de Naruto était retardé.

Soupirant, il libéra le souffle tremblant qu'il avait retenu et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Désormais, le devant était devenu plus long, ses mèches caressant son col au lieu d'encadrer ses joues. Il l'avait laissé ainsi après un commentaire que le crétin blond avait fait, disant qu'il aimait les cheveux de Sasuke longs. Ah les merveilles de la communication par webcam…

Il soupira encore – Merde, il avait _vraiment_ besoin de reprendre le contrôle car ce comportement était tout simplement inacceptable – et s'avança vers une réceptionniste. Il ne mâcha pas ses mots.

- Bonj-

- Quand le vol 283W atterrira-t-il ?

Elle cligna des yeux à l'abrupte question mais consulta sa console.

- Je m'excuse monsieur, mais ce vol a été retardé de quarante-cinq minutes.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir.

- Heu, excusez-moi monsieur mais… je me deman…

Sasuke ne se retourna même pas.

- Catégorie flamboyant suceur de bites en mouvement. Dégage.

C'était grossier mais merde, il était sur les nerfs en prévision de ce jour depuis deux mois. Depuis que Naruto lui avait dit qu'il avait réussi à avoir sa dernière année de théorie et les quatre prochaines d'internats transférées à Amaterasu, l'Hôpital pour Enfants dans l'Etat de Tokyo, et qu'il rentrait à la maison avec un an d'avance, Sasuke était une bombe à retardement.

L'Uchiha passa par à-coups près d'un essaim de jeunes filles, ignorant leur pointage et chuchotements timides, et se déplaça sur le sol glissant carrelé de l'aéroport jusqu'à une petite aire d'attente avec de la moquette, juste à gauche de la porte C. C'était principalement vide exception faite d'un couple de personnes âgées dans le coin du fond de la dépression carrée et d'une silencieuse jeune femme brune en tailleur vert.

Bien. Pas de bambins ennuyeux, de bébés criards ou de voisins amicaux. Juste Sasuke et ses nerfs.

Il s'installa pour attendre.

Et les minutes passèrent.

Et passèrent… et passèrent…

Sasuke vérifia sa montre. 8h04. Merde !

S'enfonçant plus profondément dans le siège capitonné – merci Mon Dieu pour cette petite faveur –, il ignora son entourage et son esprit sauta vers son souvenir préféré, le matin où lui et Naruto avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Xxxx _(Lemon les gens. Mon dieu, je vois déjà les sourires pervers)_

C'est l'absence de chaleur corporelle à côté de lui qui sortit doucement Sasuke de son sommeil paisible et Sasuke, groggy, se demanda en ronchonnant où était son chauffage.

- _Toujours pas du matin, hein ?_

- _Questufou._

- _C'était pas du Japonais, Sasuke._

- _Qu'est-ce tu fous hors du lit crétin ? C'trop tôt._

Mièvr_erie confuse. C'était ce à quoi Naruto l'avait réduit parce que le corbeau en train de se réveiller était en train de se souvenir de la nuit précédente et il était surpris d'être même conscient._

- _Hé, vint le souffle chaud en réponse au-dessus de son épaule, je crois qu'il y a une promesse que je dois tenir avant qu'on descende._

_Le corbeau, ayant dormi sur son ventre, frissonna sur le matelas quand il entendit le son rauque, la nuit précédente ombrageant le timbre normal de Naruto. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir les pupilles dilatées parce qu'il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant sur la peau de sa nuque. Il savait, bien entendu, à quelle promesse Naruto avait fait allusion mais il joua le jeu quand même. Blottissant son nez contre ses avant-bras repliés, Sasuke, ses yeux toujours clos, murmura de cette voix enrouée et pleine d'envie, ayant réalisé que Naruto aimait :_

- _Quelle promesse, crétin ?_

_Lentement, sensuellement, il ondula son corps nu sous les couvertures sachant Naruto perché à quatre pattes, comme une bête dominante, directement au-dessus de lui._

- _Ta promesse de me faire hurler ? Je m'en souviens… juste après que tu aies aspiré mon âme par ma bite._

_La tension dans la chambre s'épaissit si rapidement que l'air devint littéralement lourd._

- _Ou, inspira-t-il profondément tout en continuant de gigoter sur le matelas et de rouler du cul de façon aguichante, était-ce ta promesse de me faire venir ? J'ai joui trois fois pour toi Naru… Tu te souviens ? A chaque fois en criant ton nom…_

_Il y eut un léger grognement guttural grandissant dans l'intestin de Naruto alors qu'il voyait le jeune Uchiha le tenter. Ses yeux saphir étrécis observèrent la façon dont le corbeau reposé sortait sa langue pour lécher ses lèvres d'une façon obscène._

- _Nghn._

_Sasuke écarta ses jambes sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent de la résistance aux genoux de Naruto postés de chaque côté de son corps. Haletant, il serra les poings sur les draps sous lui, fronçant les sourcils, et commença à se frotter fortement contre le lit, essayant vraiment d'y frictionner sa verge dure._

- _Ou… ou était-ce ta promesse de me baiser Naru ? C'était ça ? Comme tu disais que tu te glisserais en moi et me chevaucherais sur la tête de lit ? Parce que tu l'as fait bébé, je peux encore te sentir là où tu m'as pris._

- _ASSEZ !_

_Naruto tira la couverture du corps du corbeau se tortillant et la jeta hors du lit. Il fixa possessivement le corps mince et pâle parsemé de suçons et autres bleus de la veille. Leur vue calma un peu l'ardeur de Naruto alors qu'il regagnait le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas juste baiser Sasuke, pas comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente. Il avait promis de faire l'amour à Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto ne revient jamais sur ses promesses, croyez-le._

Se penchant, il posa ses lèvres contre un suçon sur le cou du jeune homme frissonnant et murmura.

- _Puis-je te faire l'amour S'uke ?_

_Merde. Même si Sasuke n'avait pas encore accepté, l'utilisation de son surnom par Naruto scella le marché. Sasuke se décala alors que l'ambiance dans la chambre se calmait et devenait sensuelle._

- _S'il te plait crétin. J'ai attendu vraiment très longtemps._

_En réponse, Naruto posa un doux baiser à la jonction du cou de Sasuke et commença à lécher la peau blanche comme le lys. Lentement, doucement, Naruto parcourut de sa bouche chaque centimètre de peau du dos de Sasuke, léchant en de grandes attaques les os des épaules et prenant en bouche chaque vertèbre de la colonne vertébrale, du cou en descendant vers sa taille._

Sasuke frissonnait encore, son front se pressant contre les draps bleu marine, et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que Naruto lui donnait du plaisir. Le blond se retira du bas du dos de Sasuke et se décala vers ses pieds. Le corbeau laissa échapper un gémissement surpris à la sensation de cette langue talentueuse sur la plante sensible de son pied gauche.

- _Naruto, qu'est-ce… _

- _Chut, intima le blond. Relaxe-toi S'uke._

_La langue tourbillonnait, traçant des motifs humides incohérents sur son tibia, et monta attaquer avec les dents, la chair à l'arrière du genou. Harcelant la chair à cet endroit, Naruto glissa encore plus loin vers la cuisse et, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne les fesses serrées de Sasuke, s'arrêta et recommença le processus avec sa jambe droite._

Sasuke bandait déjà, et il coula lorsque le blond accrocha ses larges mains tannées sous sa taille et le souleva légèrement pour glisser un coussin sous ses hanches. Embarrassé par la position révélatrice, Sasuke replongea son visage dans ses bras et jappa quand le corps de Naruto le recouvrit entièrement.

Le blond ne bougea pas pendant un moment mais Sasuke pouvait clairement sentir la dureté du blond juste entre la fente de ses fesses. Sasuke réalisa que c'était réconfortant de sentir le poids de Naruto au-dessus de lui comme ça, et après une seconde, il détourna son visage de ses bras vers la tête blonde reposant sur son épaule.

Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent et Sasuke nagea dans le bleu interminable. Putain, Naruto était superbe. Comment avait-il pu être aussi chanceux ? Oh c'est vrai, il ne l'avait pas été. Il avait vraiment bossé comme un malade pour cela et il n'allait pas le laisser partir à cause de l'embarras. Il regarda effrontément les pépites de cobalt, défiant le blond de bouger. Un sourire étincela sur le visage du renard et Naruto se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser doucement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup embrassés la nuit dernière alors Sasuke dégusta celui-là, acceptant la langue désireuse dans sa bouche, et suça l'appendice en signe de bienvenue. Se séparant de lui, il haleta, cherchant son souffle.

- _Tu m'as eu crétin… Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?_

_Naruto sourit méchamment et disparut de sa vue._

- _Attends seulement, murmura Naruto de retour dans la région basse de son dos._

_Glissant à nouveau ses paumes sous les hanches de Sasuke, le blond écarta plus encore ses jambes et s'assit sur ses hanches dans le V._

- _Tu sais ce que j'adore à propos des vierges Sasuke ? Leurs réactions. Complètement brutes et indomptées._

- _Tu as eu beaucoup de puceaux ?_

_Naruto le pinça._

- _Ne commence pas Sasuke._

_Sasuke haussa les épaules._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire que tu n'as pas encore fait crétin ?_

_En réponse, Naruto plongea sa tête, écarta les fesses de Sasuke l'une de l'autre et lécha d'un grand coup l'entrée maltraitée de Sasuke._

Le brun sursauta de surprise.

- _NARUT…_

_Une main le repoussa vers le bas._

- _Reste où je t'ai mis S'uke, je veux que tu sentes ça._

_Tremblant le brun s'effondra et s'écarta à nouveau. Malgré sa réaction, ça avait été incroyable. Qui l'eut cru ?_

Naruto le séduisait. Lentement il embrassa l'une de ses fesses, mordit les globes bien en chair et lécha partout excepté là où il était le plus désiré. Sasuke gémit en protestation mais le blond émit juste un petit rire et continua son travail, ignorant studieusement les couinements, murmures et menaces de mort de l'Uchiha. Quand finalement il glissa sa langue dans le creux du cul de Sasuke, il prit son temps là aussi.

Avec de gentilles petites léchouilles, il passa sa langue sur l'anneau frémissant, se délectant des spasmes du muscle et des sursauts dans la voix de Sasuke. Quand le muscle commença à s'ouvrir pour lui, Naruto l'encercla gentiment puis poussa juste le bout de sa langue dans le canal. Encore et encore, il le fit et Sasuke était au bord des larmes de désir et frustration. Soudain la langue s'enfonça plus profondément, beaucoup plus profondément qu'avant, et Naruto commença à lui faire un analingus pour de bon.

Chaudement, doucement, habilement le muscle l'abusa encore et encore et encore, glissant dans son endroit le plus secret pour une conquête douce et Sasuke chevaucha sans honte les vagues de plaisir.

Naruto s'écarta ravi du « huff » frustré émanant de son jeune amoureux. Il recouvrit le corps de Sasuke du sien et avec un doux baiser sur sa clavicule, il plongea un doigt glissant dans les profondeurs humides.

- _J'ai tellement envie de toi S'uke… et je vais te prendre._

_Le doigt l'étirant fut rejoint par un autre et sans honte, Sasuke les chevaucha. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter bien longtemps et Naruto le savait. Les doigts partirent et, un peu comme un faucon fondant sur sa proie, Naruto agrippa chaque fesse_,_les écarta et s'enfouit en lui dans un mouvement rapide et fluide._

Était-ce possible pour Sasuke de décrire la sensation de se faire parfaitement faire l'amour ? Doucement, abondamment, le blond le prit encore et encore, sa bite glissante s'introduisant dans un canal qui l'accueillit avec enthousiasme.

Naruto était plus cruel que Sasuke ne l'aurait cru. Avec les deux mains, il coinça les poignets de Sasuke au matelas et commença un rythme qui fit littéralement sangloter le brun. Sur un modèle de cinq en cinq, Naruto poussa superficiellement quatre fois dans son corps avant de faire un dernier coup profond suivi d'un retrait lent, le torturant. Trois infimes poussées et deux profondes, deux superficielles trois profondes, et ça continua jusqu'à ce que la séquence prenne fin. Puis Naruto s'enfonça maintes fois jusqu'à la garde, profondément, à l'intérieur de Sasuke, transperçant l'adolescent d'une profusion de trois ans de désir… avant de tout recommencer à nouveau...

C'était une baise chaude, lente et sensuelle et Sasuke avait depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer d'être silencieux. Ses halètements et gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre alors que Naruto le prenait. Sasuke se délectait d'être ainsi adoré, peau glissante contre peau glissante, les boules de Naruto appuyant contre son périnée chaque fois que le blond plongeait dans ses profondeurs humides et serrées. Les mains tannées n'étaient pas inactives mais aidaient les hanches pâles roulant contre ses poussées pendant que la bouche de Naruto grignotait des marques sur la chair de son cou.

Les poumons de Sasuke se battaient pour avoir de l'air alors que le plaisir masquait toute pensée de son esprit. Il comprit enfin pourquoi les gens appelaient cet acte un « péché ». Du feu le consumait, s'accrochant à ses entrailles alors que, désespérément, il s'ouvrait pour accepter chaque poussée profonde de la tige brûlante et dure comme la pierre qui le baisait. Il miaula piteusement tout en serrant goulûment ses muscles autour de la verge invasive, essayant de la garder à l'intérieur de lui juste un petit peu plus longtemps lors des retraits.

Il essaya tout ce qu'il connaissait, chaque matériaux de seconde main rencontré, chaque film vu et chaque histoire dont il avait entendu parler, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Cette affirmation, cette conquête. Il avait besoin d'enfin tout donner de lui.

Il roula son cul, poussant contre les muscles flexibles de l'estomac du corps chaud au-dessus de lui. Il serra les muscles plus que sensibilisés de son anus et exprima chaque émotion se répandant en lui quand la verge en lui effleurait sa prostate. Naruto, on dirait, avait déjà mémorisé l'endroit et Sasuke était tenu fermement dans une position à demi à genoux pendant que le blond meurtrissait la boule de nerfs.

Le jeune brun mordait les draps, serrait les poings sur les oreillers et ne faisait rien pour arrêter les larmes coulant de ses yeux parce que ça aurait été une insulte d'essayer de supprimer le plaisir que son amoureux lui donnait.

Il allait jouir et ils le savaient tout les deux. Juste avant, Naruto glissa une main sous les hanches de Sasuke et captura l'organe coulant auparavant ignoré. Il serra son poignet autour et empêcha l'orgasme. Sasuke hurla en protestation.

- _Crétin NON ! Je ne p-peux pas me r-reten-nir…_

- _Je veux que tu jouisses de l'intérieur Sasuke. Je vais te faire hurler du plaisir brûlant en toi et pas seulement de ta bite._

_Sasuke était au-delà du point de rationalité, il avait besoin de jouir, MAINTENANT ! Que pouvait bien vouloir dire Naruto quand il disait qu'il allait jouir de l'intérieur ? N'est-ce pas de là que tous les orgasmes venaient ? Il était confus mais il faisait confiance au blond pour prendre soin de lui. Naruto ne l'avait encore jamais déçu._

Tirant Sasuke sur ses genoux, avec sa main inoccupée Naruto guida les bras de Sasuke pour qu'ils s'enroulent autour de son cou. Le brun le fit, et réalisant la position sur les genoux de Naruto commença à bouger.

- _C'est ça S'uke. Chevauche-moi. Ne t'arrête pas._

_Il ne pouvait pas même s'il avait voulu et il aurait été stupide de vouloir. S'enfonçant sur la chair rigide sous lui Sasuke hocha la tête en arrière, arqua son corps serré et tendu et avec tout ce qu'il avait commença à se donner en spectacle pour son amoureux plus âgé. Naruto grogna faiblement, saisit les hanches rebondissantes et en contrepoint des mouvements de Sasuke, commença à le baiser directement dans la chaleur serrée._

- _… Merde… C'est ça bébé. Rebondis sur ma bite._

_Quelque chose d'étranger, sombre et étrange était en ébullition dans le creux de l'estomac de Sasuke et avec chaque claquement de cette énorme bite dans sa boule de nerfs si sensible, la vague grossissait. Avec chaque obscénité sortant des lèvres de Naruto la vague émergeait comme un dragon dressé. Sa bite était pourpre de la restriction que Naruto exerçait encore dessus et la pression dans son bas ventre lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil auparavant, ça brûlait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et tournoyait comme un miasme sombre dans sa tête, mais il fit selon les demandes de Naruto et ne s'arrêta pas de le chevaucher._

Naruto vit le changement d'expression sur le visage de l'Uchiha et eut un sourire sadique. Plus durement encore il s'enfonça dans le corps rose rayonnant, se délectant des frissons incontrôlables fracassant le corps élancé de son jeune amoureux.

Le corbeau rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Naruto et commença à frémir alors que la pression triompha de son esprit, saisit ses poumons et réclama sa poitrine serrée. Ses paupières battirent, et dans une beauté maléfique, Sasuke vint en hurlant lorsque la pression chaude assaillit le plus profond de son âme.

C'était sa « petite mort », la passion effrayante d'un orgasme causé par la stimulation d'une prostate très sensible et non pas celle traditionnelle du pénis.

Des frémissements le secouèrent encore et encore alors que l'esprit de Sasuke jouit avant son corps. Il était si pris par le plaisir littéralement hallucinant qu'il sentit à peine que Naruto continuait de frapper frénétiquement en lui. Avec un rugissement primal et la pénétration de ses dents dans la nuque de Sasuke, il remplit le brun avec un sperme chaud, baignant le passage abusé, alors qu'il libérait la verge de Sasuke et qu'il faisait encore jouir le corbeau. Un orgasme multiple.

Le sperme de Sasuke jaillit hors de lui, vague après vague, dans la paume de Naruto qui n'attendait que ça, pendant que son corps agité atteignait encore cette hauteur indescriptible et se mêlait au plaisir de sa première jouissance. Sasuke vit littéralement de la musique danser devant ses yeux alors que son cerveau submergé, faisait devenir visuels les sons.

Trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Il s'évanouit encore.

Xxxx

**« Votre attention s'il vous plait. Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que le Vol 283W en provenance d'Ontario Canada sera encore retardé de deux heures.**

L'annonce fit sortir brusquement Sasuke de ses souvenirs. Quoi ? _Pourquoi ?_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, quarante minutes étaient passées et maintenant l'avion était retardé de deux heures supplémentaires. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Un soupir découragé atteignit ses oreilles et il regarda de l'autre côté de la rangée de sièges le séparant de la femme brune pour la voir soupirer à nouveau et jeter un œil inquiet à travers les fenêtres en verre qui montraient le tarmac vide à l'extérieur.

_« Elle aussi doit attendre quelqu'un dans cet avion. »_

Sasuke l'examina, trouvant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire vu qu'interroger les autorités encore une fois aurait été inutile.

Elle était plutôt attirante… pour une femme.

Des cheveux sombres avec une longue frange lâche à l'avant, la peau pâle avec de grands yeux de biche bruns et un sourire doux. Elle était très mince et petite, [le mot 'menue' lui venait à l'esprit] et la jupe verte de tailleur à coupe simple s'ajustait parfaitement sa silhouette. Elle était assise presque immobile mais l'annonce du retard du vol l'avait fait s'affaisser dans son siège. Elle le surprit à l'observer juste avant que Sasuke puisse se détourner et lui fit un léger, presque timide sourire, mais rien de plus.

Agacé contre lui-même d'avoir effrayé la femme, surtout qu'elle était une des rares à ne pas avoir immédiatement essayé de lui sauter dessus, Sasuke se leva, la salua puis s'en alla vers la librairie. Si ça allait prendre du temps, il pourrait aussi bien faire quelque chose de productif.

Xxxx

(2 heures plus tard à 10h)

**« Attention à tous ! Le Vol 283W en provenance d'Ontario Canada connait des difficultés techniques à leur arrêt à la station de Hokkaido. Nous nous excusons pour le retard et vous informons qu'il y aura trois heures supplémentaires d'atten… »**

- C'est quoi ce BORDEL ? cria Sasuke d'un ton sec en jetant son livre, '_Digital Fortress_' de Dan Brown sur le siège à côté de lui.

Son explosion de colère surprit la femme en face de lui qui n'avait pas quitté son siège une seule fois en deux heures d'attente.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! grinça-t-il de frustration, oubliant complètement ses bonnes manières, et donc qu'il ne fallait pas jurer devant des femmes.

- L'avion a quelques problèmes techn…

- Et bien oui je sais ça ! dit-il sèchement. Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il nom de dieu ?

Son regard offensé lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il soupira.

- Je m'excuse. Je… c'est juste que…

- Vous attendez quelqu'un de spécial. Je comprends.

Son sourire indulgent le fit se sentir encore plus merdique. Il avait été un vrai salaud toute la journée et il le savait. Dans un affichage inhabituel de vulnérabilité, le corbeau se pencha pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et frotta son visage avec lassitude.

Bon sang, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

- Quand même, persista-t-il, ça ne me donne pas le droit d'être un âne. Je m'excuse encore mademoiselle…

- Appelez-moi simplement Haku, s'il vous plait. Oh et je suis un garçon

Sasuke sursauta et s'arrêta un instant. _Quoi ?_Il examina la fil –non le garçon- encore et rechercha incrédule n'importe quel signe de masculinité. Aucun. Pas de barbe, de musculature consistante, pas même une légère pomme d'Adam. Il regarda obstinément la jupe durant une bonne minute avant de se rasseoir durement dans le siège une paume sur ses yeux.

_Elle_ était un _il_. Waw.

- Je suis désolé, fit la voix nerveuse devant lui. J'ai vu que vous m'observiez tout à l'heure et si je vous aie induit en erreur de quelque façon, je…

Sasuke agit la main vers elle –lui- en s'excusant.

- Oubliez ça. Je suis gay à 200%... Haku c'est ça ? Je vous regardais parce que vous êtes la première « femme » depuis longtemps à ne pas s'être jetée sur moi.

Haku hocha la tête, heureux que Sasuke engage la conversation, et gloussa à la fin de la phrase du corbeau.

- Oui, je vois pourquoi. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je suis fiancé. Excusez mon audace, mais est-ce que la personne que vous attendez est votre amoureux ?

Sasuke hocha de nouveau la tête et se redressa finalement dans son siège pour faire face à son compagnon. Il pensa que la seule femme qu'il pouvait supporter était un travesti.

- Oui.

Haku sembla satisfait de cette réponse et ne força pas plus. Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant.

- _Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours la semaine dernière ?_

_Sasuke fit un temps de pause avant de répondre à Itachi._

- _Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_

- _Pas vraiment. Peu importe ce que tu fais, ne fais pas de conneries. Je suis trop occupé pour te sortir du pétrin._

_« Bien sûr » pensa Sasuke malicieusement._

- _Ce foutu Deidara te donne beaucoup de boulot, hein ?_

_Itachi ne releva pas l'offense._

- _Au revoir stupide petit frère et dit « salut » à Naruto de ma part._

Xxxx

10h45.

- C'est ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ?

- Je m'excuse monsieur mais les problèmes techniques sont…

- Ouais, peu importe. Vous avez déjà dit ça.

Sasuke se retourna vers la file d'attente de gens énervés et prêts à tuer quelqu'un. Haku leva les yeux de son livre et sourit.

- Toujours rien Sasuke-san ?

Il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il avait retourné la politesse de l'échange de prénom de Haku et avait permis au joli brun de l'appeler par son prénom. Il enleva son dernier achat, 'Analysis of a Serial Killer' de son sac d'emballage et s'installa.

_« Le messager roda devant le miroir calmement, vérifiant les marques de lutte que lui avaient faites ses victimes dans son reflet. Fatigué et barbouillé de leurs fluides… »  
><em>  
>L'esprit de Sasuke dériva de nouveau.<p>

_« Miroir. »_

Ce mot lui rappelait des souvenirs.

_Sasuke avala autour de l'épais pénis palpitant logé dans sa gorge. En deux jours, Naruto lui avait appris non seulement à faire une fellation mais aussi une gorge profonde.  
><em>  
><em>Les lumières stroboscopiques tourbillonnant à l'extérieur du club filtraient sous la porte fermée de la salle de bain où Naruto était adossé, haletant.<em>

- _Merde S'uke… continue de me sucer, comme ça._

_Humant autour de l'épais et glissant appendice dans sa gorge, Sasuke termina de se préparer lui-même et sortit l'organe humide._

- _Je suis prêt, idiot._

_En un clin d'œil, Naruto les fit pivoter, se cramponna à la rangée de lavabos faisant face au miroir du mur et, dans un mouvement perçant rapide, Naruto enfonça sa bite détrempée dans le brun l'attendant._

C'était du sexe sauvage et désespéré contre un mur, provoqué par trop de corps à corps sur la piste de danse et accentué par l'alcool coulant dans leurs veines.

Quand le blond vint brutalement en lui, Sasuke atteignit son propre orgasme et frémit lorsque le blond musclé glissa ses mains sous ses genoux et les souleva de façon à ce que ses pieds soient sur le bord de l'évier.

Le miroir leur donna à tous les deux une vue parfaitement dégagée sur le trou étiré de Sasuke épousant le pénis ramollissant de Naruto. Sasuke rougit. Verrouillant leurs yeux à travers le miroir, Naruto se retira doucement de son jeune amoureux et, une fois dehors, murmura à l'oreille du corbeau.

- _Regarde S'uke._

_Il fit un signe de tête vers les traces des spermes s'échappant de l'orifice rouge et abusé._

- _Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?_

Xxxx

Les ricanements de Haku le firent revenir à la réalité et Sasuke fut mortifié en voyant qu'il bandait.

- Souvenirs attrayants ?

- Très.

Sasuke lança un sourire narquois au travesti et soupira, jeta le livre à côté de lui et se leva.

- Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour manger Haku ?

- A quoi ressemble votre amoureux Sasuke-san ? Je suis curieux de connaître celui qui pourrait avoir suscité de vous… une telle réaction.

Sasuke vit la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de Haku et secoua la tête en souriant.

- Il est singulièrement l'obsédé de ramens, adorateur de l'orange et sale gosse pervers le plus agaçant jamais venu au monde… Oh, et il est blond.

Son compagnon éclata de rire, faisant tourner quelques têtes pour trouver le propriétaire d'une si jolie voix.

- On dirait que vous l'aimez. Est-il parti depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, je l'aime.

Soupirant, il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Il est parti depuis s-sept ans.

La pression chaleureuse sur sa main le fit ouvrir à nouveau les yeux pour fixer le garçon qui le regardait avec une sincère douleur dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, et maintenant ce délai est encore rallongé.

Curieusement, Sasuke ne sentit aucune obligation de retirer sa main bien qu'il détestait le contact humain avec pratiquement tout le monde. Baissant son regard vers les délicats doigts minces, les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent.

- Vous êtes fiancé !

Haku cligna des yeux à ce changement de conversation puis hocha la tête, son doigt faisant ce qui était probablement un tic nerveux, jouer avec la bague à sa main gauche.

- Oui. Zabuza m'a demandé en mariage juste avant de partir.

- Hn.

Sasuke eut un petit rire. Quelle coïncidence.

- Comme moi.

- Vraiment !

- Je ne l'oublierais jamais non plus, c'était la demande en mariage la moins orthodoxe jamais faite.

Xxxx

_Le repas d'affaire avec ses quatre supérieurs se passait bien mais être coincé dans une pièce avec quatre vieux psychologues grincheux n'était pas l'idée que Sasuke se faisait d'un bon moment._

- _Et donc Uchiha-san, nous estimons nécessaire de vous féliciter pour votre travail acharné même si vous n'êtes pas conventionnel et que vous n'écoutez pas complètement nos directives pour les bons traitements psychologiques._

_Sasuke se frotta les yeux._

- _Juugo est pénalement irresponsable. La thérapie de choc était nécessaire._

- _Et bien oui, mais le poignarder avec votre ouvre-lettre ne l'était pas._

- _Il a reconnu où se trouvait le corps, non ?_

- _Encore une fois oui, mais…_

- _Le problème est réglé alors. Rien d'autre n'est…_

- _HE ! BATARD DE SASUKE !_

_Le jeune Uchiha sursauta si fort qu'il renversa le thé brûlant du Supérieur n°3 sur les genoux dudit supérieur. Ignorant les hurlements de douleur, Sasuke se concentra sur le haut-parleur de son téléphone où sa réceptionniste avait un ordre permanent de tout de suite filtrer les appels de Naruto._

- _TU NE L'AS PAS ENCORE VU BATARD ! PAS VRAI ?_

- _Naruto je suis un peu occup…_

- _Et ben envoie-les chier ! C'est important ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu aimais ces vieux cons de toute façon !_

- _Naruto arrête ! C'est…_

- _Le président vient d'approuver le mariage gay S'uke ! On peut convoler en justes noces !_

- _… convoler en justes noces ?_

- _Oh désolé, argot américain. Mais sérieusement S'uke, marions-nous !_

- _Quand…_

- _MAINTENANT !_

- _Maintenant ?_

- _Ouais ! Répète après moi. ''Moi, Sasuke connard….''_

- _Naruto ! Je…_

- _DIS-LE MERDE !_

_Sasuke soupira. Il allait de toute façon se faire virer. Et merde._

- _Moi, Sasuke connard…_

- _''… prend l'impressionnant Uzumaki Naruto…''_

- _Prend l'impressionnant Uzumaki Naruto…_

- _''… son ultime supériorité, roi du Ramen sur cette terre et possesseur de la seule bite qui te fait supplier…''_

_Sasuke baissa la tête de honte et répéta._

- _''… comme mon époux légitime, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, sous le soleil et sous la pluie…''_

_Sasuke n'avait pas envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas comme ça que les vœux se faisaient._

- _''A partir de ce jour. Pour toujours et toujours et toujours et toujours et toujours…''_

_Sasuke sourit et répéta._

- _''… parce que tu m'aimes et que je suis génial.''_

- _Parce que je t'aime et que tu es génial._

_Sasuke le pensait aussi._

- _Tu vois connard, c'était pas si compliqué ! Maintenant, moi Uzumaki Naruto susvisé, impressionnant roi du Ramen sur cette terre, te prends Uchiha Sasuke, le bâtard sarcastique, tête d'arrière train de canard, amoureux des tomates et amour de ma vie, comme mon époux, dans la maladie et dans la santé, sous… heu… Hé Sasuke, c'était quoi l'autre partie ?_

- _Soleil et pluie idiot, lui fournit-il gentiment._

- _Ouais… Sous le soleil et sous la pluie, parce que je t'aime même si tu m'appelles par des noms mesquins, et je promets de t'aider à dissimuler le corps d'Itachi avec mes vastes connaissances médicales. Pour toujours et toujours et toujours et Uzumaki Naruto ne revient jamais sur ses promesses. Croyez-le._

- _Idiot… tu sais que ce n'était pas un véritable mariage, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Pff. Qui l'dit ? … Hey Sasuke, pourquoi ma voix fait écho _

- _Tu es sur haut-parleur, débile, au milieu du rendez-vous d'évaluation de mon boulot._

- _… oh… ben… merde... ahum… Hé! __Vous les évaluateurs ! Votez pour Sasuke parce qu'il est génial comme ça et il est le meilleur docteur fou que vous avez et si vous le faites pleurer, je ferais des choses cruelles et inhabituelles avec vos organes internes !_

- _Merci crétin, dit Sasuke gentiment. On parlera quand je rentrerais._

- _Ouaaaaaaais… heu Sasuke… tu n'es pas suffisamment fâché contre moi pour refuser le sexe au téléphone, pas vrai ?_

Xxxx

- … et ce maudit abruti semblait si pitoyable aussi, termina Sasuke.

Haku s'était écroulé dans un fou rire et essuyait des larmes teintées de mascara du coin de ses yeux.

- Il a l'air d'être un amour.

Sasuke secoua sa tête, amusé d'apprécier la compagnie du travesti.

- … Il l'est. Et c'est pourquoi, même s'il est de l'autre côté de la planète, je l'attends ici cet idiot.

Xxxx

(11h56)

Sasuke sortit des toilettes juste à temps pour voir un stupide bâtard harceler le gentil garçon qu'il était venu à apprécier.

- Allez ma jolie, fit le phacochère en léchant ses babines. Si tu peux en donner à ce bâtard collet monté, tu peux m'en donner aussi.

- J-je suis désolé monsieur, mais allez-vous-en s'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

- Non, je ne pense pas que-

Sasuke intervint.

- Tu peux penser ? Et bien en voilà une nouvelle ! Cependant, si tu ne veux pas que le peu de cervelle que tu as se retrouve sur le sol, je te suggère de foutre le camp.

L'homme pivota vers le corbeau qui s'approchait et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Sasuke lui coupa le sifflet.

- Garde à l'esprit que je connais treize façons de tuer un homme à mains nues, huit de stopper la circulation sanguine vers ton cerveau en une longue agonie et trois de te rendre eunuque permanent.

Tout deux s'amusèrent de voir l'homme décamper aussi vite que ses grosses jambes le lui permettaient.

- Merci Sasuke-san. J'espérais ne pas avoir à utiliser l'acuponcture sur lui.

Sasuke releva ses sourcils, demandant une explication.

- Regardez-moi Sasuke-san. Je suis une de ces personnes qui se font _moins_ malmener quand ils sont habillés en fille. A l'école primaire, j'ai été si souvent pris pour une fille que j'ai commencé à répondre à 'elle' et 'sa'. Ça n'a pas calmé les moqueries pour autant et vu que j'étais orphelin, je n'avais personne à qui en parler. Me battre et insister sur ma masculinité ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, et après un temps, j'ai appris à survivre en étant docile. Capituler à leurs demandes et leurs moqueries était le seul moyen que j'avais de contrôler ce qui m'arrivait. Et c'est là que Momochi Zabuza est arrivé. C'était un lycéen à peine sorti de l'enfance, mais il m'a trouvé un jour sur la route et m'a dit que si je restais avec lui, il me donnerait une meilleure raison de vivre que de prendre ce que le monde distribuait. Il m'a appris à me battre et quand m'enfuir. Il a dit qu'il s'en foutait que je sois un homme ou une femme mais a souligné les avantages stratégiques de m'habiller comme tout le monde me voyait, c'est-à-dire en femme.

Haku sourit et leva la main pour sortir une chaîne en argent de sous sa chemise.

- Et lorsque j'ai eu seize ans et que j'ai eu l'âge légal, il m'a mis un collier. (1, oui je mettrais ça dans les notes de fin cette fois XD)

Sasuke était intellectuellement fasciné. Comment un aussi gentil garçon pouvait être dans le BDSM ? C'était un style de vie alternatif qu'il avait étudié dans son programme d'étude, oui, mais il n'avait jamais été si proche d'une personne s'engageant sur ce chemin-là auparavant.

Il ne pouvait se voir dans ce type de relation avec Naruto. Il savait que lors de leurs relations sexuelles il était le uke mais Sasuke n'était pas un « soumis » par un effort d'imagination. Il lui avait fallu quelques temps avant de réaliser que les deux termes n'étaient pas toujours interchangeables. Il aimait être en dessous, fin de l'histoire, mais lui et Naruto était égaux.

**« A l'attention des visiteurs ! Le Vol 283W est arrivé. Je répète, le Vol 283W venant du Canada, retardé à Hokkaido International, est arrivé et se posera dans 10 minutes. »  
><strong>  
>Une onde de joie traversa Sasuke. Naruto était à la maison. Naruto était ENFIN à la maison. Ils pourraient quitter cette relation "en pointillé" qu'ils entretenaient depuis ces quatre dernières années et continuer leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée il y a si longtemps. Haku était lui aussi débordant d'enthousiasme et avec ses fins talons claquants, il se rendit à la fenêtre et tendit son cou mince pour jeter un coup d'œil au ciel. Sasuke le rejoignit et releva aussi le regard, attendant anxieusement le premier aperçu du véhicule transportant son fiancé.<p>

Il arriva.

Et Sasuke se retrouva captivé alors que l'avion bleu survola le tarmac, se mettant en position pour atterrir… mais ne le fit pas.

Confus, il se demanda pourquoi l'avion commença à faire des cercles encore… et encore… et encore. C'est là que Sasuke s'énerva.

_Mais **PUTAIN** qu'est-ce que ce foutu pilote faisait ? Comment osait-il garder son Naruto loin de lui pour ne serait-ce qu'un infime moment ? Est-ce qu'ils ne savaient pas de qui ils se foutaient ?  
><em>  
>Haku leva son regard vers le brun fumant et plaça sa paume froide sur l'épaule de Sasuke.<p>

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication raisonn…

Une agitation soudaine attira leur attention vers le bureau de la réceptionniste le plus proche. La vieille dame qui avait attendu patiemment avec eux pour le vol canadien s'était évanouie alors que l'homme à ses côtés avait le visage livide, semblant proche de s'évanouir lui-même.

Sasuke et Haku échangèrent un regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il quand ils atteignirent la station.

La réceptionniste aguicheuse de tout à l'heure était maintenant littéralement en train de trembler derrière son bureau et jetait des regards furtifs au dehors vers l'avion de Naruto.

Maintenant Sasuke était inquiet. L'avion continuant de tourner, l'évanouissement, la réceptionniste nerveuse.

- Peut-être n'aie-je pas été assez clair. Il y a quelqu'un de très cher pour moi dans cet avion et il ne descend pas alors je demande encore une fois, que se passe-t-il, PUTAIN DE MERDE?

La femme se mit alors vraiment à pleurer et commença à tordre ses doigts.

- J-je s-suis d-d-désolée monsieur, mais l'a-avion ne p-peut pas se poser.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna doucement Haku, essayant de calmer la jeune fille à bout de nerfs.

Tout ce que ça apporta fut que ses pleurs empirèrent.

- Ce n'est p-pas ma faute mais l'a-avion a été retardé s-si l-lo-longtemps et…

- Tout va bien, calmez-vous et dites-nous ce qu'il se passe.

La femme prit une profonde inspiration et une terreur sans nom s'installa dans l'estomac de Sasuke.

- L'avion a é-été retardé à Hokkaido parce qu'il avait un problème avec l'air conditionné. Toutefois, ça a été arrangé en refaisant l'installation électrique du conduit d'aération et l'avion est reparti.

Son visage devint morose.

- Mais il vient d'arriver et le pilote a essayé de sortir les roues d'atterrissage mais ça ne marche pas. La recâblage des systèmes a bloqué les roues et maintenant, l'avion n'a aucun moyen d'atterrir. Le surplus d'essence quand ils ont refait le plein à Hokkaido lui permettra de faire des cercles pour un moment mais s'ils essayent d'atterrir, ils vont s'écraser.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda avec tristesse dans les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke.

- Je suis désolée, mais si les roues ne sortent pas et qu'ils s'écrasent, le surplus d'essence les brûlera vif s'ils ne sont pas mort dans le crash.

Xxxx

- _Hé, regarde les jolies lumières Sasuke !_

_Le brun secoua sa tête et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du blond. Contemplant les yeux bleus brillants, il murmura :_

- _Je regarde idiot._

_Naruto cligna des yeux et sourit avant d'envelopper ses bras chauds autour de Sasuke. La fête foraine de nuit était assez bruyante, pleine de nourriture qu'aucune personne normale n'appellerait « sain », habitée par une foule poussante et hurlante, et pleine de vomi non nettoyé. Pour faire court c'était tout ce que Naruto aimait et Sasuke était juste venu pour faire plaisir à son âme d'enfant._

_Ils se tenaient sur la jetée maintenant, Sasuke ayant été trainé là par le blond afin qu'ils regardent l'océan ensemble et qu'il échappe à la condamnation pour tentative de meurtre sur un enfant qu'il avait torturé en le jetant presque dans la benne à ordure la plus proche, tout ça parce qu'il avait sali sa chemise en soie avec de la graisse de barbecue._

- _Hé Naruto, ça ressemble à quoi le Canada ?_

- _Pffff … froid_

_Sasuke ricana à l'humour de l'homme de vingt-trois ans. Là, enroulé dans les bras de Naruto, abrité de ce monde de fou tout en écoutant l'océan, Sasuke obligea son inquiétude du lendemain à sortir hors de son esprit._

- _… Je ne veux pas que tu repartes …_

- _Je ne veux pas non plus S'uke, mais c'est la vie._

- _Comment vais-je faire ? J'ai l'impression de te perdre encore une fois…_

_Sasuke était sérieux à mort alors qu'il regardait tristement dans les yeux de son blond en prenant ses joues gravées dans ses mains. Naruto l'observa pendant un instant d'éternité avant de sourire et de presser un baiser rassurant juste entre les deux yeux du brun._

_Se retirant, il eut un rictus diabolique._

- _Du sexe au téléphone. Des tonnes et des tonnes de sexe au téléphone._

Xxxx

(14h00)

Deux heures.

Deux putains d'heures depuis que quelqu'un avait dit à Sasuke que l'amour de sa vie allait mourir.

Deux heures depuis qu'il avait parcouru la gamme de chaque émotion connue de l'homme, qui s'étendait du coup de poing rageur en plein dans le visage du directeur de l'aéroport jusqu'au vomissement hystérique de son repas, le tout en passant par un effondrement absolu de ses nerfs.

Une heure et cinquante-six minutes depuis qu'il avait décidé que si Naruto mourrait, il irait sur la piste et se jetterait de lui-même dans cet enfer de flamme.

Une heure depuis qu'il avait commencé à pleurer piteusement sur l'épaule d'Haku, déjà trempé par ses propres larmes.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, la seule non occupée par Haku et il jeta un coup d'œil sans aucun enthousiasme dans un regard argenté inquiet.

- Salut Neji.

Sa langue était lourde dans sa bouche et les mots sortirent gargouillés mais son meilleur ami avait compris de toute façon. Le Hyuuga, toujours dans son costume, s'étant surement précipité depuis le bureau, était accompagné par un roux effrayant qui avait lancé des regards furieux le long de leur trajet dans l'espace aérien contenu.

Neji essaya d'offrir un peu de réconfort mais Sasuke se retourna pour se recroqueviller un peu plus contre Haku, la seule personne en dehors de Naruto avec qui il voulait être en ce moment même puisqu'il ressentait la même chose que lui.

Le jeune homme brun hoquetait doucement, des larmes faisant silencieusement leur chemin sur son visage, alors que ses jolies lèvres continuaient de dire encore et encore :

- Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste.

Sasuke n'avait pas non plus la moitié de sa tête mais il reconnaissait clairement les symptômes d'un état de choc. Haku avait besoin de sortir de là immédiatement et Sasuke savait comment faire.

- Hé, murmura-t-il en essuyant une trace de mascara qui avait coulé, vous ne m'avez jamais dit à quoi ressemble Zabuza.

Haku tourna sur lui un regard angoissé avant d'essayer vainement de sourire. Apparemment il réalisait le besoin qu'ils avaient de se distraire tous les deux avant de se perdre totalement.

- Grand, commença Haku en s'étouffant un peu. Vraiment grand, j'ai l'air d'une crevette à côté de lui. Il a un air effrayant et d'habitude il recouvre la moitié de son visage avec des bandages à cause d'une vilaine cicatrice qu'il a eu en étant plus jeune.

Sasuke hocha de la tête pour l'encourager.

- Que fait-il ? Pourquoi était-il au Canada ?

Haku relâcha un torrent de larmes et au travers de son hoquet, Sasuke réussit à assembler des morceaux d'histoire.

Apparemment Zabuza, plus affectueusement appelé Zabi, était un ancien mercenaire Yakuza, qui avait fini par travailler pour le gouvernement en tant que spécialiste sur les guerres de gang, tacticien et assassin. Quand l'Amérique avait commencé à enrôler pour leur troisième guerre(2) en Irak il y a deux ans, clamant avoir découvert encore plus d'arme de destruction massive, Zabuza fut envoyé par le gouvernement Japonais comme un geste envers l'Amérique. Il se battait en Irak depuis et ne rentrait à la maison que grâce à la nouvelle politique d'Obama pour le retrait des troupes.

Dans son cas, il avait survécu à cet enfer pour revenir et se faire tuer dans un accident d'avion ? Pas étonnant que Haku murmurait « pas juste ».

- Naruto.

Sasuke soupira encore se tournant vers la fenêtre pour observer l'avion tournoyant lentement dans le ciel, et la folie des médias juste en dessous sur le tarmac à l'extérieur ne faisait rien pour arrêter le nouvel afflux de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Xxxx

(16h15)

- _Cela fait déjà quatre heures depuis le début de l'observation du vol 283W, et nous avons la triste impression que nous ne sommes pas plus proches de trouver une solution à ce problème dévastateur._

Sasuke, les yeux gonflés, regarda Neji par-dessus le thé qu'il leur avait forcé à prendre. Sasuke se demandait combien de morphine le brun avait ajoutée parce qu'il se sentait tellement, tellement épuisé de vivre.

Les médias commentaient la '' débâcle du vol 283W '' depuis des heures maintenant. Apparemment, ils avaient les commentaires en direct du cockpit et les reportaient toutes les dix minutes à moins d'un message direct de l'avion.

- _Il a été reporté que l'avion ne possède assez de fuel que pour trois heures. Déjà, les fonctions essentielles telles que les lumières de lecture et la climatisation ont été éteintes. Le régulateur d'oxygène fonctionne en capacité minimale, juste assez pour que l'air circulant dans les trois classes soit suffisant. Nous n'avons pas plus de nouvelles pour vous à cette heure. Je vous rends l'antenne Takushi._

Sasuke détourna la tête des pistes d'atterrissage assombries. Trois heures. Si Dieu ne leur donnaient pas un miracle, lui et son idiot n'auraient plus que trois heures à vivre.

Xxxx

(16h46)

- _Des nouvelles de Tenshi TV. Il n'y a pas eu plus de progrès avec le train d'atterrissage de l'avion. Tout les passagers sont apparemment calmes et ont eu l'autorisation d'utiliser l'accès internet à bord afin d'envoyer des messages à leurs proches. Tout cela semble sinistre…_

QUOI !

Sasuke retourna vivement ses poches afin de chercher son portable alors que celui d'Haku résonnait.

Il ouvrit l'écran sombre… Rien. Peut-être… Peut-être que Naruto n'avait pas encore eu son tour ? Le Regard qui Tue© de Sasuke Uchiha envers l'écran l'obligeait à lui donner un message de son amant lorsque Haku tira doucement sur sa manche en mettant son téléphone sous le nez de Sasuke.

Légèrement agacé et plus qu'un peu jaloux, le brun lit le message :

_Haku._

Merde, c'est foutu.

_Je sais que tu m'attends et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être sur ce putain de sol béni mais je ne peux pas. Tu es un gamin fort et tu le sais, ayant survécu deux ans sans aucun contact de ton Dom. J'ai connu d'autres soumis(1) qui auraient craqué sous la pression. Comme ce brun là-bas qui a clairement été sans son Maitre depuis bien trop longtemps, mais je te jure Haku, ce blond aux airs de renard, est le blond le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais vu, tu lui parles une minute et après vous jouez au huit américain comme si ce putain d'avion n'allait pas s'écraser._

_Ce gamin blond, un genre de médecin, fait des imitations d'Elvis pour que les enfants ne deviennent pas hystériques et va de personnes âgées en personnes âgées, les aidant à écrire à leur famille. Certainement un genre de scout ou quelque chose du genre._

_Bah, de toute façon, continue d'être fort gamin. Si je sors de là, je dirais au gouvernement d'aller se faire foutre, je réserverais une croisière (les avions peuvent aller se faire foutre aussi) et ce sera juste moi, toi et un lit spécial bondage._

A plus tard gamin.

_Prends soin de toi._

_Zabi._

_P.S : Si on sort de là en vie, je n'admettrai jamais avoir utilisé ce surnom ridicule._

Sasuke leva ses yeux vers le visage souriant du brun et ne put retenir le ricanement qui sortit de sa bouche. Merde, pas étonnant que Naruto ne l'ait pas encore contacté. Foutu samaritain. Se rasseyant contre le mur, Sasuke observait encore l'avion bleu, sachant que son amant dévoué aidait à rendre ce qui était probablement les dernières minutes de tellement de vies juste un petit peu meilleures.

Mais merde, tu ferais mieux de me revenir idiot.

- _Nnnh, plus fort Naruto ! Pitié !_

_Le jeune Uchiha était plié en deux sur la table de la cuisine de Tsunade, le visage dans les restes de leur repas, et se faisait prendre avec de la confiture à la fraise._

_Naruto avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir avant qu'ils n'aient une partie cochonne de jambes en l'air, et Sasuke, juste avant que Naruto ne bondisse, s'était demandé si se faire sauter sur le bureau du maire n'avait pas été assez cochon._

_Le blond le montait par derrière, une position que Naruto semblait apprécier, frappant rapidement son sexe à l'intérieur et en dehors de son passage rempli de fraise._

- _Quand j'aurai fini S'uke, je vais sortir et te faire lécher ma queue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre. On ne gaspille pas la nourriture pas vrai ?_

_L'Uchiha eu presque un anévrisme. Naruto voulait qu'il lèche sa verge pleine de sperme et de confiture à la fraise ? … Naruto avait-il lu dans son esprit ?_

- _Non, murmura le blond, tu as fait une anormale quantité de lapsus révélateurs Sasuke, et maintenant l'un d'entre eux t'a bien eu._

_Merde. Il avait toujours su que ça arriverait._

_Le blond laissa échapper un grognement, agrippa les hanches de Sasuke et s'enfonça en lui encore, s'arrêtant pendant une brève seconde pour jouir, puis enleva son sexe sensible à moitié bandé hors du corps tortillant._

_Sasuke descendit de la table, se mit à genoux et ouvrit la bouche._

Xxxx

(17h24)

- _La situation est toujours tendue ici à l'aéroport international de Tokyo alors que les autorités essaient de trouver comment faire atterrir l'avion sans incident ou avec des dommages minimum. Jusqu'à présent, aucunes des propositions incluant l'envoi d'un hélicoptère pour sauver les passagers coincés, n'a été jugé assez sécuri… Attendez, nous avons quelque chose. Un message de l'avion ! Je vais vous le diffuser._

Une voix forte et hachée flotta dans l'air.

- Putain c'est juste une bonne grosse merde. Écoutez, ce demi-pilote a fait une erreur. Nous n'avions pas trois heures d'oxygène mais deux. Et si vous savez compter, il ne nous reste que trente-cinq minutes. Alors voilà. Bougez-vous et prenez une décision parce que dans tout les cas nous sommes foutus.

- Zabuza, sors.

La voix prit un forfait voyelles pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un grognement ne revienne.

- Oh, et si vous vous posez la question, les putains de pilotes se sont évanouis. Ouais en même temps. Accident total. Bizarre. Alors je prends les commandes. Je suis un pilote entrainé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons mourir de toute façon.

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers Haku qui avait l'air excité et terrifié en entendant la voix de son amant. Tout à coup, l'intercom grésilla et :

- Oh Sasuke bâtard ! Hé désolé je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message ni quoi que ce soit mais je me suis dit que je pouvais me rattraper… Hé Zabuza, lâche ça mec, je parle à mon fiancé là !

Un ricanement bref suivi par un bon coup sur la tête et :

- Et merde ! Hé Zabuza, ça va mec ? Debout maintenant. Je ne le pensais pas ! Oh ça va alors … BEURK !

Quelqu'un se faisait étrangler.

- Zab … buza, cal … me t... toi mec ! LA VIOLENCE N'EST JAMAIS LA REPONSE !

Un autre coup.

- Ouf. Alors désolé S'uke bâtard. Tu me manques et quand on descendra, tu ferais mieux de m'acheter des ramen. Je t'aime bye !

Sasuke secoua la tête alors que des ricanements faisaient irruption tout autour d'eux. Faites confiance à Naruto pour alléger une vrai situation de vie ou de mort.

- Autant de ramen que tu veux Idiot. Autant que tu veux.

Xxxx

(17h40)

- VOUS DEVEZ LES LAISSER ATTERRIR SARUTOBI !

Le vieil homme remua la tête doucement.

- Je ne peux pas risquer autant de vies Kakashi ! Je sais qu'Iruka est là-haut mais …

- Vous jouez avec la PUTAIN de vie de mon soumis vieil homme ! Hurla le pilote de rang Jounin aux cheveux argentés.

La dispute durait depuis dix bonnes minutes entre le propriétaire de l'aéroport et son chef coordinateur de vol. Sasuke était du côté du coordinateur.

- Écoutez Sarutobi, dis Tsunade doucement, MON FOUTU PETIT-FILS EST LA HAUT ET JE VOUS TUERAI ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE S' IL Y A NE SERAIT CE QUE LA _MOINDRE _CHANCE QU'IL PEUT S'EN SORTIR VIVANT ET QUE VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS PRISE !

- Le pilote de l'armée peut faire atterrir l'avion, ajouta calmement le Général Morino. Zabuza était dans mon régiment pendant des années et c'est le meilleur copilote que possède le Japon.

- Et si nous attendions quelques minutes de plus et que les roues descendent ?

Sasuke craqua.

- Alors elles l'auraient fait il y a deux heures !

- L'Uchiha a raison, accorda Gaara calmement. L'avion a brulé presque tout le kérosène qu'il a pris à Hokkaido. Il ne devrait pas en rester assez pour causer une explosion. S'ils atterrissaient maintenant, il y aurait peu de dommages.

Sarutobi vacilla un instant.

- Dix minutes de plus, soupira-t-il battu. Juste dix et ils pourront s'écraser au sol.

La voix de Zabuza résonna juste à temps.

- Alors, il avait presque l'air ennuyé, êtes-vous parvenus à une décision ? Parce que deux personnes âgées et une femme enceinte se sont évanouis à cause du manque d'oxygène et il est un peu difficile d'écraser au sol un avion commercial dans le noir. Mais hé, comme vous voulez les mecs. Ça n'est pas comme si on risquait nos vies ou quoi que ce soit...

Xxxx

(17h43)

Il commença à pleuvoir.

Merde !

- En fait, dit légèrement Gaara, c'est la meilleur chose qui puisse arriver. Le tarmac est mieux humide pour un avion glissant sur le ventre et la pluie pourrait éteindre les potentiels départ de feu.

Xxxx

(17h45)

L'avion bleu tourna pour la dernière fois et prit sa place au-dessus de la piste d'atterrissage maintenant trempée par la pluie. Haku était revenu aux larmes d'inquiétude et s'accrochait à Sasuke qui, ceci dit, s'accrochait tout autant.

Xxxx

(17h47)

- Il semblerait que la chance soit avec cet avion puisque la tour d'observation rapporte que le train d'atterrissage se soit abaissé juste un peu mais toujours pas assez pour stabiliser tout l'appareil.

Xxxx

(17h49)

Sarutobi donna l'ordre pour que l'avion s'écrase au sol.

Xxxx

(18h03)

Le moteur gauche de l'appareil prend feu à cause d'une simple étincelle.

…..

- Ça n'était pas censé se produire, murmura Gaara doucement.

…..

Xxxx

(18h05)

Si Sasuke avait eu une fonction rembobinage pour son cerveau ainsi que le ralenti pour ses yeux, il n'aurait pas tout compris.

L'avion bancal et en feu s'abaissait et avait à peine effleuré la piste quand les roues du train d'atterrissage lâchèrent et l'aile brulante tomba, déstabilisant toute la structure et l'envoyant sur la piste trempée d'eau sur le ventre. Des étincelles rouges, bleues et jaunes volaient à cause de l'abrasion et l'aéroport se noya dans le bruit le plus atroce de métal griffé et broyé ainsi que dans les halètements de terreur et d'effroi.

Sur le tarmac, le dérapage entaillait et le feu brulait la piste avant que le fond de l'oiseau de métal ne lâche à son tour, salissant la piste derrière lui de bouts de fer tordus et fumants et de déchets de bagages échappés.

La noirceur de la nuit tombante, le brouillard levant et la pluie tombante en fit une scène venue droit de l'enfer, alors que juste avant que l'appareil ne puisse s'écraser dans l'immeuble à la toute fin de la piste, la dernière aile se déchirait dans un feu crachant des étincelles tel un animal blessé.

Et là … Juste quand Sasuke pensait que son Idiot allait mourir en étant écrasé sous une pile de décombres tordus et impitoyables, la bête s'arrêta.

Une petite éternité passa, sans que personne ne sache que faire.

La vieille femme décida pour eux quand elle s'effondra en avant suivit d'un hurlement :

- SAI !

… juste avant que l'avion n'explose dans les flammes …

Xxxx

Les pierres tombales blanches du cimetière brillaient sous le soleil du matin. Cela ne semblait pas juste qu'un jour si triste soit si ensoleillé.

Sasuke regarda à sa droite où Haku était enveloppé de noir, comme une veuve et enroula un bras autour du corps fin du brun.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la nuit la plus terrifiante de sa vie et Sasuke se demandait comment il avait traversé tout ça. Des cauchemars du visage tordu et brulant de son idiot faisaient irruption dans son esprit et Sasuke s'accrocha automatiquement un peu plus à Haku. Neji et Gaara étaient à sa gauche, offrant leur soutien, alors que Sasuke faisait un pas en avant et plaçait une seule rose blanche sur le cercueil acheté et payé par la compagnie aérienne.

Revenant en arrière, il permit aux autres derrière lui de placer leurs propres fleurs sur les tombes à leur tour.

Le brun tourna un regard fatigué, épuisé, et observa le cimetière. Témoignage de toutes les personnes qui s'étaient envolées de la vie de leurs proches.

Sasuke considérait la douloureuse perspective de la vie sans son Idiot.

Çela aurait été insupportable.

Refaisant un pas en arrière, il se cogna contre un torse fort et sourit tendrement quand des bras halés l'entourèrent dans une étreinte protectrice.

- Prêt à rentrer à la maison S'uke?

- Ouais. Allons dire au revoir à Haku et Zabuza d'abord.

Ensemble, ils traversèrent la foule du cortège funèbre. C'était vraiment triste que la grand-mère de Sai soit morte d'une attaque cardiaque soudaine. Tous ceux qui avaient été sur ce vol où ceux qui l'attendaient étaient maintenant un groupe uni, rassemblés par un baptême du feu et par la douleur.

Ils passèrent devant Kakashi et son soumis Iruka, et les deux hommes sourirent en faisant un signe de la main, juste avant que la main de Kakashi ne se glisse dans le dos d'Iruka pour attraper ses fesses. La gifle fit écho dans le cimetière.

Ils ricanèrent tout les deux.

Ensuite, ils virent Konohamaru, le petit fils de Sarutobi qui revenait de Toronto où il avait été voir sa demi sœur Moegi. La peur pour la vie de son petit fils était ce qui avait forcé la main de Sarutobi, afin qu'il autorise l'atterrissage forcé.

Le petit gamin fit un signe de l'arbre dans lequel il était en train de graver une paire de seins.

Morveux.

En troisième il y avait Sarutobi Kurenai, la femme enceinte de huit mois qui s'était évanouie avant l'atterrissage et qui avait été, comme Sasuke avait été fier de l'apprendre, personnellement protégée par son idiot à travers toutes les épreuves. Naruto était sorti de la carlingue brulante avec quelques égratignures et la femme au ventre rond enfermée dans ses bras.

Kurenai et Asuma, son mari, jurèrent que le seul docteur qui s'occuperait de leur enfant serait Naruto, et qu'ils seraient très heureux s'il était son oncle honoraire.

Le blond avait donné son accord.

Les derniers furent Haku et Zabuza.

L'ancien assassin avait reçu une médaille d'honneur de la part du Président lui-même pour son sauvetage de l'avion et ses services en tant qu'envoyé japonais en Irak. Lui et Haku devaient partir sur une croisière dans trois jours.

- Hé les gars.

Sasuke les salua en arrivant. Le militaire grognon avait toujours son bras gauche en écharpe mais il jurait qu'il devrait être maudit s'il devait rester une seconde de plus dans cet hôpital.

Zabuza hocha la tête vers lui.

- Tu sais Uchiha, je ne t'ai pas remercié correctement pour avoir pris soin de mon Haku à l'aéroport.

- Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fiancé, dit-il en ricanant. Quelque part, je pense que nous sommes quittes.

L'homme accepta et secoua fermement la main de Sasuke avant que l'Uchiha ne se tourne pour accepter le câlin joyeux du jeune garçon qu'il avait admis aimer comme une petite sœur.

- Soyez sûrs d'être revenus à temps pour mon mariage. Je ne peux pas avoir mon témoin quelque part dans les Caraïbes attaché à un lit le jour de mon mariage.

- Ça non. En plus, j'ai déjà acheté ma robe rit Haku. Je ne le manquerai pour rien au monde Sasuke.

Les deux refirent un geste de la main comme l'autre paire s'en allait, amusés par le fait que le gigantesque et énorme Zabuza soit patiemment menacé à mort par un Haku faisant le quart de sa taille.

Naruto le câlina encore.

- Tu as aidé quelqu'un de plus faible que toi de ta propre volonté. Je suis fier de toi S'uke.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Mon corps a bougé tout seul idiot.

Il se retourna pour faire un signe à Sai avant de conduire le blond vers sa voiture.

- En plus, j'étais dans les mêmes conditions que lui. Pire probablement.

Naruto le retourna et Sasuke plongea profondément dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qui tenait son âme. Naruto pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre avant de lui donner un doux baiser, promesse fugace pour le futur.

- Allons y S'uke. La maison nous attend.

* * *

><p>Notes de fin :<p>

(1) C'est le terme donné à un amant soumis qui est ' attaché ' à son dominant. C'est permanent et c'est la chose la plus proche d'un mariage pour des partenaires homosexuels dans le BDSM. C'est vraiment pris au sérieux, la relation est monogame et le soumis maintenant ' esclave ' possède le nom de son maitre. Dans le cas de Haku, c'est un collier avec le kanji du nom de Zabuza. C'est son collier d'esclave (j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée et si j'ai fait une erreur s'il vous plait dites le moi. Je ne pense pas à mal envers ceux qui choisissent ce style de vie). Vivez et laissez vivre !

(2) Ça ne s'est pas passé mais ça correspond dans le temps. Aussi, aucune offense n'est faite à qui que ce soit qui ait perdu des personnes en Irak, le 11 septembre où pendant l'invasion américaine de l'Irak. C'est une histoire les gens, et j'avais besoin de la faire dans la vie réelle. La présidence d'Obama et ses règles ont aussi été avancées afin de s'accorder avec le cadre temporel. Toujours, aucune offense n'est faite à qui que ce soit car le terrorisme n'est pas drôle.

* * *

><p>Alors? Verdict?<p>

Court mais intense pas vrai?

Les réponses aux reviews de ce chapitre seront publiées sur le profil pendant deux semaines. C'est à dire jusqu'à ce que le premier chapitre de la prochaine fic soit publié! See you soon!


End file.
